better and sweet wait
by camelia23
Summary: Aléjate de mí Uchiha, entiende que ya acabo, tu- señalo- lo arruinaste todo/ no me defraudes hija-dijo su madre seria / Aléjate de mi novio sakura o te matare.../ no! no puede ser dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su teléfono, con las manos temblorosas abrió aquella aplicación al echar un rápido vistazo su corazón dejo de latir, en ese momento vio como su mundo caía en pedazos.
1. Chapter 1

**bitter and sweet wait**

Amaba a su mejor amiga, pero en momentos como estos me daban ganas de matarla!, grito en su mente, moviendo una pierna desesperadamente.

Era domingo en la tarde. Había quedado de encontrarse con Ino Yamanaka su tonta y loca mejor amiga en el parque de su vecindad para complacerla de acompañarla a ir de "_shopping_"como dice esta, no tenía ánimos, de hecho pensaba tomar el día para estudiar más, tenía un promedio que mantener.

Flashback

_-Saku porfis – rogaba la rubia prácticamente arrodillándose._

_-ya te dije que no puedo Ino! – respondió tratando de zafarse de su loca amiga. _

_-no puedes hacerme esto! Prometiste que me acompañarías a ir de compras, habrá oferta mañana y tengo un montón de cosas que comprar, te prometo que te comprare tu helado favorito, anda di que sí, vamos Sakura di que sí please! _

_\- Ino necesito estudiar, pronto solicitare la beca y necesito mantener mi promedio alto para el fin de año – dijo ignorando su cara de cachorrito a medio morir. _

_\- joder Sakura! sabes que eres una puta genio no tienes que esforzarte tanto, eres la cerebrito del instituto por 2 años seguidos, eso no cambiara porque un día dejes los libros a un lado- miro enojada a su amiga – no será… - dudo su amiga en decir – no será que estas así por Sasuke? Saku debes supe…_

_\- basta Ino – interrumpió- no lo menciones, estoy bien, mejor que nunca así que no me dañe el día mencionando a ese idiota._

_\- vale, perdona frente, es solo que… estas muy cambiada amiga, desde que terminaste con... bueno ya sabes – corrigió a tiempo ante la mirada molesta de su amiga – no sales, te la pasas estudiando de forma excesiva y ni siquiera te arreglas – dijo tocando su pelo enmarañado – necesitas distraerte con otras cosas, ponerte hermosa y demostrarle a ese tarado que no te importa. _

_Suspiro cansada – está bien cerda mañana nos vemos – dijo viendo como su amiga brincaba de emoción _

_-te amo frente, me metería a lesbiana solo por ti- dijo está riendo al ver la cara de asco de su amiga._

Fin del flashback

-Una vos chillona hizo que saliera de su mundo, era Ino corriendo hacia ella. Esta cerda me las pagara.

-demonios Ino porque te demoraste tanto? Llevo casi una hora esperándote! – grito una pelirosa enojada

\- rayos Sakura que humor tienes – se acercó la rubia abrazando a su malhumorada amiga – lo siento frente es que mi secadora de pelo se estropeo y no podía salir con el pelo mojado, antes muerta que sencilla – le sonrió coqueta modelando su larga y rubia cabellera.

\- claro, sabes que hoy haremos muchas cosas y vamos súper tarde, quedamos que nos veríamos a las 2:30 no a las 3 y media, sabes que mama me dio permiso solo hasta las 9 de la noche y ya sabemos que este tipo de salidas duran una eternidad.

-ash ya Saku pareces una abuela vamos – dijo está haciéndole señas a un taxi.

* * *

Bajaba las escaleras con velocidad, era domingo lo que quería decir que su fastidioso padre estaba en casa, tenía una salida con los chicos y había quedado de recoger a Naruto, debía salir antes de cruzarse con fugaku.

Saco la llave de su auto aproximándose a la puerta de entrada cuando…

-Sasuke, detente – escucho

¡Rayos! peso el moreno dándose la vuelta

-buenas tardes padre- dijo mirando fijamente a su padre, como rayos supo que era el si estaba dándole la espalda- dijo dentro de si

-hacia dónde vas? – pregunto seriamente dejando su lectura a un lado

-saldré con los chicos- dijo cortante

-hmp, los chicos, supongo que esos son los vagos de Suigetsu y Jugo? Sabes que no me agrada que te involucre con esos mocosos, tienen pintas de pandilleros y últimamente te he visto más distraído, no quiero que te juntes con ellos, en vez de salir a hacer estupideces mejor enfócate en tus estudios para que termines como tu hermano y lleves el apellido Uchiha en alto , sabe que es…

\- vale- interrumpió con cara de fastidio, ya sabía por dónde se iría el viejo con la misma historia – no me iba a reunir con ellos, sino con naruto y los demás chicos- dijo pacientemente para seguir por su camino.

\- no te he dicho que te puedes ir y tampoco he terminado de hablar contigo – dijo enojado fugaku por el irrespeto de su hijo.

* * *

-vez frente te dije que era buena idea venir, necesitabas ir al salón de belleza, las manos de Ayame-san son únicas – dijo la ojiazul mirando maravillada el pelo largo de su amiga, siempre le había gustado.

-sí, admito que me hacía falta arreglarme un poco – dijo un poco triste

Ino notando esto animo diciendo

-wow mira qué conjunto más hermoso – señalando hacia la tienda de ropa con un gran letrero de 50% de descuento- vamos entremos, tenemos un largo pasillo que recorrer- jalo a su amiga entrando emocionadamente.

-Ino para, pensaran que somos unas locas – se avergonzó sakura por la actitud infantil de su amiga.

-ay no seas tonta, mira pruébate este vestido, se te vera mortal, y más ahora que tienes un cuerpazo, gracias al sexo – dijo guiñándole un ojo, para luego reír por la cara roja de su amiga, amaba molestarla con eso.

-que tonterías dices Ino, esas cosas son solo mitos, el cuerpo de una mujer no cambia por tener relaciones sexuales – dijo tomando aquel vestido tan descubierto a su parecer.

-ohhh si cambia amiga, recuerdo que el año pasado eras toda una chica escuálida si atributos, a excepción de tu gordo trasero, eso siempre ha sido tuyo – dijo uno mirando como su amiga se hacia la ofendida por lo que dijo – no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón mírate tienes unas curvas de infarto y hasta puedo decir que tienes más caderas que yo, pero lo que más me sorprende es como te crecieron los senos de repente, si eras toda una tablita jajajjaja aunque claro yo sigo superándote por mucho – se burló la rubia viendo como esta le enseñaba el dedo mayor a través del vestíbulo

-eres una tonta, las personas crecen cerda, es solo que yo me desarrolle más tarde que las demás y al fin la vida me recompenso un poco.

-claro solo tuvo que venir el papacito de uchiha y ayudarte con eso- dijo de forma inconsciente, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.

* * *

-Entonces tu padre te dio el sermón del mes de nuevo hahahaah- rio escandalosamente un rubio vestido con una camiseta naranja y un jean negro ajustado.

-tks, puedes bajar la voz idiota – respondió sasuke fastidiado

-ya teme no te amargues, desde que terminaste con sakura-chan estas más amargado que siempre- dijo naruto mirando hacia su amigo fijamente.

-ya ha pasado casi 3 meses de eso, porque tienes que mencionarla, suficiente tengo con el idiota de sai nombrándomela a cada momento.

-vamos sasuke admite que fuiste un imbécil con ella, mira que celarla con el hermano de Gaara solo porque lo ayudo cuando se fracturo los tobillos en el campo de futbol, eras demasiado celoso con ella, golpeaste a lee por decir que era la chica más linda del instituto, sabiendo tu que el pobre está babeando por ella desde primaria y ella ni la hora le da, y que decir del oso tan grande que le hiciste pasar con el sustituto del maestro arte, sasori solo porque la escogió como su secretaria en clases.

\- sakura era demasiada permisiva con ese tipo, además ese imbécil me dijo en mi cara que le gustaba mi novia y que me la iba a quitar, si no fuera por itachi le hubiera roto su estúpida cara de muñeco.

Además karin me dijo que los vio juntos y lo confirme, estaba con el viéndose a escondidas, viéndome la cara de idiota – dijo este apretando los puños de solo recordarlo.

-sabes que ella nunca te seria infiel, lo sabes sasuke, sakura-chan te amaba como a nadie, preferiste dejarte llevar de la tonta de mi prima y caíste en su trampa.

-hmp ya no quiero seguir hablando de esto dobe así que déjame en paz, suficiente tengo por hoy- concluyo tomando un trago largo.

* * *

-Amooo el helado, no sabes cuánto – dijo sakura feliz comiendo su helado de forma desesperada, el haber caminado tanto e ir de aquí para allá, la había dejado exhausta y con mucha hambre.

-si sigues comiendo esa manera te vas a embarrar, pareces una niña frente- dijo divertida. Volteando la mirada algo o mejor dicho alguien llamo grandemente su atención- oh! Joder frente mira quienes están en la terraza del fondo- casi grita su amiga llamando su atención

-quie… ohhhh no puede ser – dijo sorprendida – son neji hyuga y tenten ama, vaya pensé que no se soportaban- dijo divertida sakura mirando cautelosamente

-rayos yo que tenía pensado pescar al serio hyuga- dijo provocativa – a pesar de que es un antipático, eso no lo quita que está bien papacito y lo mejor es que su familia tiene muchoooo dinero.

-no que te gustaba sai? –Dijo confundida la ojijade – que rápido cambias de opinión cerda.

-bueno amiga es que tengo un corazón muyyyyy grande y allí caben más de uno jajajaj – aprovecho que aún permanecían ahí y saco su teléfono

\- que haces?- pregunto curiosa sakura

-les tomare una foto ya sabrás luego por qué – dijo con misterio la rubia


	2. Chapter 2

**No me importas**

Un nuevo día había empezado e increíblemente sentía que había dormido bastante, se sentía relajada y con un sentimiento extraño, se sentía feliz? sonrió por lo que acababa de pensar a pesar de todo ir de compras con ino le había hecho bien. Mirándose en el espejo noto que se veía reluciente, admitía que se sentía bonita y hasta sexy

-que rayos – dijo sonriendo poco a poco se me está pegando las costumbres de ino, decidió dejar a un lado el espejo y terminar de ponerse sus zapatos. Al bajar se dio cuenta que su falda le estaba quedando un poco ajustada de la cadera

-joder tengo que dejar de comer tanto- se reprochó tomando su mochila para dirigirse hacia la cocina con su madre.

* * *

La entrada en el colegio siempre era algo caótica, sobre todos los lunes. Los estudiantes se reunían alrededor de la entrada a esperar a sus amigos, los padres despidiendo a sus hijos, grupos saludándose como si tenían años sin verse, la directora sancionado estudiantes por ir con cosas prohibidas o llegar tarde.

Ya en el aula era igual o peor.

-buenos días chicos- saludo el profesor de literatura kakashi hatake

-buenos días sensei- dijeron algunos al unísono

-chicos iré a buscar el listado a rectoría, vengo en un momento.

-ash que fastidio, hoy el pervertido del closet llego temprano – dijo kiba acomodándose en su asiento.

\- oye choji no puede ser que estés comiendo papas a esta hora de la mañana- dijo shikamaru viendo como este se atragantaba con las papitas

-no vez que es un gordo que solo sirve para comer – respondió kiba burlándose

-a quien le dices gordo, pulgoso!- grito choji parándose a buscar pelea

\- a ti gorda fofa, quieres pelea, porque mejor no dejas de comer como un maniático – enfrento kiba acercándose más al chico

Pelea, pelea, pelea, empezaron a gritar todos los del salón

-Oigan ya basta- se interpuso shikamaru junto con neji tratando de que estos no se maten

-hay porque los hombres se comportan como animales- exclamo una castaña acomodándose sus pulseras de colores.

-bueno en parte le doy la razón a kiba, choji necesita que le digan sus cosas claras, debe dejar de comportarse como un niño glotón, a esta edad todos debemos vernos atractivos.

\- y que tienes tú de atractiva Yamanaka? – se burló Karin haciendo reír a sus amigas

-lo que tienes tú de zorra fosforito ósea mucho, ups – dijo la rubia fingiendo escusa, haciendo reír a sakura y temari

-Y ustedes de que se ríen estúpidas – dijo tayuyá parándose a buscar problemas

-déjalas tayuyá yo sí sé de qué se ríe la pelos de chicle – dijo karin parándose frente a esta – estas así porque sasukito me eligió a mí, y te mueres de envidia por no darle lo que yo si le doy.

\- ja! me das lastima karin, se nota por encima de tu imagen barata lo infeliz que eres, a mi sasuke me importa un pepino por mi te lo puedes comer si quieres.

-c-chicas creo q-que es mejor que paren, el s-sensei no tarda en llegar – dijo algo preocupada hinata por el rumbo que está tomando todo esto

\- tú no te metas rarita- respondió karin feroz

\- hey con hinata no te metas o te las veras conmigo – grito tenten saltando a la defensa de la hyuga

-haz lo que quieras chinita- dijo la otra miembro del grupo de Karin

* * *

Bien chicos se las dejo pasar por esta, pero la próxima se quedan fuera de clases y sin excusas naruto- dijo kakashi abriendo la puerta del aula llevándose una sorpresa

ja! me das lastima karin, se nota por encima de tu imagen barata lo infeliz que eres, a mi sasuke me importa un pepino por mi te lo puedes comer si quieres- escucho decir a sakura de forma segura- sasuke al escuhar esto no pudo evitar sentirse extraño

-hey! que está pasando aquí, porque todo el mundo no está en sus asientos, y ustedes chicas otras vez con las discusiones, me sorprende de ti sakura eres una excelente estudiante, no querrás que tu índice se estanque por cosas como esta- dijo mirando a la chica avergonzarse tratando de no mirar hacia ellos.

\- lo siento sensei

\- no quiero más problemas, todos en sus lugares, las clases acaban de empezar

*Más tarde en el receso*

-Oye saku lo siento por mi culpa el profesor te regaño- dijo uno algo arrepentida

-déjalo ino, karin empezó y no pude evitar dejarle sus cosas claras, la muy tonta se cree la última Coca-Cola solo por ser el jueguito de uchiha

-naruto-kun! – se escuchó en toda la cafetería, no era nada más que shion la nueva novia de naruto.

-ash no la soporto- dijo ino mirando la escena que tenía enfrente – es tan ridícula, no sé qué le vio el tonto de naruto

-lo peor es ver como la pobre hinata sufre callada- dijo sakura viendo como la mencionada miraba todo con cara triste

-uy si amiga, pobre hina todo el instituto sabe que esta loquita por naruto menos el, es que es un bobo- menciono ino tomando una malteada

De repente algo extraño sucedió se sintió acalorada, y mareada

-oye sakura que te ocurre te vez pálida – dijo preocupada

-no se cerda de repente me sentí mal, creo que fue el jamón del sándwich, pero ya se me paso- mintió esta parándose.

-estas segura? – Dudo la rubia – a dónde vas? Quieres que te acompañe?- se paró está tratando de acercarse

-no,no está bien, solo necesito ir al baño y tomar un poco de aire, no te preocupes ino no es nada del otro mundo – sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Ya en el baño se hecho agua en la cara y suspiro un poco más aliviada- rayos que sensación tan fea- dijo a si misma. Decidió salir del baño y dirigirse al aula ya pronto la hora de receso terminara pero no contó con que casualmente en el mismo pasillo iba un despreocupado pelinegro

Mierda lo que me faltaba, ya no puedo ocultarme no hay tiempo- pensó la ojijade- ignóralo, no es nadie- repetía mentalmente avanzando hacia su destino

-sakura- escucho

Su corazón se paralizo, de repente se sentía nerviosa y otra vez esa sensación acalorada y incomoda -sigue- se dijo –ignóralo- continuo, y así lo iba a hacer. Hace meses no se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra a pesar de que estudiaban a la misma aula entonces porque le hablaba ahora?.

-oye espera- le detuvo el uchiha tomándola del brazo

-suéltame sasuke- dijo está a la defensiva

-calma- dijo este algo burlo por la actitud de la chica – tanto me detestas que no puedes tomar un minuto de tu tiempo para hablar conmigo- dijo mirándola fijamente

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo uchiha, así que por favor déjame ir- dijo está intentado zafarse de su agarre.

Pero este no cedió al contrario la atrajo hacia el fuertemente para luego entrar a una aula vacía

-oye que te pasa?, que haces?- dijo esta algo furiosa y nerviosa

Que que hacia? –pensó sasuke – ni él tenía idea de lo que hacía simplemente sentía que no debía dejarla ir, en el fondo se sentía extrañado, cuando la vio sintió otra vez ese sentimiento que siempre experimentaba con ella, cuando la vio a los ojos vio en el fondo a su sakura, sabía que esta lo amaba y no lo había olvidado, pero su actitud firme lo hacía dudar.

Todavía me amas? Pregunto mirándola fijamente, viendo como esta abría los ojos con sorpresa, al parecer se esperaba de todo menos esa pregunta.

* * *

holis quiero decirles que este es mi primer fic por lo que tratare de mejorar en algunas cositas

como pueden ver contiene un poco de lenguaje obsceno y cosas típicas de adolescentes.

gracias a Acryciouz por tu comentario lo tomare en cuenta cariño


	3. Chapter 3

**No me importas parte 2 **

-Todavía me amas? – pregunto serio esperando su respuesta, cosa que provoco una risa escandalosa de esta

\- hahahahaha no puedo creerlo, para eso me retienes aquí? no seas ridículo – se burlo pasando por su lado

-hmp, no has respondido a mi pregunta sa-ku-ra- la sostuvo de la muñeca evitando que se acercara a la puerta.

-Su-el-ta-me, que parte de que no me toques no entiendes? – sinceramente me estaba hartando de esto.

-vaya ahora no quieres que te toque- dijo el uchiha acercando se mas a la chica – y pensar que eso era lo que más me pedias – dijo tomando un mechón de su pelo

Esta al ver como el chico invadía notoriamente su espacio, aparto de golpe su mano

-Basta sasuke, que es lo que quieres?, ya lograste tu cometido me utilizaste y me desechaste, ahora estas con la ridícula de karin como tu nueva víctima, acaso no te es suficiente?

-nunca te utilice, no sé por qué demonios dices esas estupideces – dijo molesto el pelinegro

-estupideces?, claro! se me olvida que estoy hablando con el chico más orgulloso y egocéntrico del instituto, que pesabas que te iba a aguantar todas tu cosas, por ser un niño lindo?, te besaste con karin en mi cara y me niegas que me engañaste con esa serpiente! – grito con rabia, nunca le perdonaría eso.

-ella fue la que me beso, ENTIENDELO!, además de que te quejas si tu hiciste lo mismo con el imbécil de sasori, estabas en aquel parque viéndote con ese idiota a escondidas, crees que eres la única santa aquí? – sentía tanta ira que no pudo evitar estrellar la silla que estaba a su costado, haciendo que la chica se espantara por la violencia de este.

-oye cálmate, ¿qué te pasa?, estas muy equivocado si crees que te permitiré estas cosas sasuke, eres un animal ni siquiera permitiste que te explicara nada, las cosas no fueron como siempre creíste, simplemente me cito porque tenía que hablar algo conmigo, ni siquiera me llego a decir aquello, es que no entiendo el porqué de tus celos enfermizos, no estaba agarrada de manos de él, no lo bese, es que no había nada de malo allí. Sabes cuál es tu problema – continuo – que? temías que te hiciera justo lo que me hacías? Me das asco así que supéralo porque ya se acabó!

-Y sabes qué? Si hubiera sabido, te hago lo mismo con sasori, todas forma siempre me demostró ser más hombre y más maduro que tú! – si sakura desquítatela con ese idiota, sentía adrenalina en su cuerpo y placer al ver la cara que puso este.

-repite eso sakura- dijo con la mirada más fría que había visto mientras se acercaba

-y si lo repito que?, Me vas a golpear o qué? – dijo aparentando seguridad, cuando en el fondo se sentía temerosa por la actitud del uchiha, sabía que este era muy poco tolerante y solía perder el control con facilidad, debía alejarse de él lo más pronto posible.

\- a dónde vas- dijo sujetándola de los hombros, estrellándola contra el pizarrón, veía su nerviosismo, la estaba asustando, tampoco quería que creyera que era un abusador de mujeres, así que fue más delicado bajo su mano a su cintura.

\- sé que no eres esa clases de mujeres – dijo acercando su rostro hacia el de la chica, Sakura estaba con el corazón en la mano, todo se estaba saliendo de control, empujaba tratando de luchar contra su fuerza.

-U-uchiha suéltame ya hace rato termino el receso y debo volver a clases – dijo nerviosa por la cercanía

-que pasa acaso estas nerviosa – dijo aspirando su cuello, joder como extrañaba su olor, su piel tan suave y exquisita – admítelo todavía mueres por mi sakura – dijo pasando su mano por debajo de la camisa de esta, notando como la piel se le ponía chinita, esto hizo que sonriera de lado.

La deseaba, deseaba con todo su ser volver a besar esos labios, hacerle el amor como ambos sabían hacerlo. Acorto un poco más la distancia, sentía que su aliento y el de ella se mezclaban aún más y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, al principio fue un roce brusco, la chica hacia todo lo posible por alejarlo y no corresponderle, el hacia todo lo posible por introducir su lengua pero ella no colaboraba.

Sakura grito al sentir como este frotaba su parte contra la de ella, sasuke aprovecho la situación en introdujo su lengua besándola con tanta pasión que sentía como poco a poco la chica cedía ante él, esto le produjo una sensación de satisfacción y orgullo, estaba logrando lo que quería. La chica sentía como poco a poco perdía fuerzas, luchaba por no caer ante las sensaciones que estaba viviendo en el momento, sauske la aprisiono más fuerte contra el pizarrón asegurándose de que no se le escapara. Sakura rendida se dejó por fin llevar, su mente se negaba pero su corazón decía otra cosa, cerró los ojos odiándose por dejarse llevar, por disfrutar de esos labios que la hacían querer volver loca, Dios era tan jodidamente placentero.

Al dejarse llevar por el beso y ver como la chica ya no oponía resistencia fue bajando la intensidad y aflojando el agarre, disfrutando lentamente de sus hermosos labios, la extrañaba.

Pero el sonido fuerte de una puerta estrellándose, hizo que la magia se rompiera volviendo a la realidad, ambos se separaron bruscamente al ver de quien se trataba.

-vaya, vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí- dijo una hermosa mujer con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena con total desaprobación. – con que aquí estaban, el maestro kabuto había reportado que ambos no se habían presentado a su clase el día de hoy, consiente de ambos si asistieron al instituto, Y MIREN EN QUE LOS ENCUENTRO!- grito enojada la directora, sobretodo viendo a sakura con decepción.

-uchiha y haruno eh? -dijo kabuto yakushi el maestro de la clase de biología – están consiente de que estas acciones son sancionadas por el instituto verdad? - Pregunto este con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

\- D-disculpe Y-yo – demonios no se me ocurría ni que decir, la había cagado por completo, quería que la tierra me tragase.

Uchiha al ver la sonrisa del estúpido profesor no pudo evitar enojarse, sabía que se la cogería con ambos en año entero.

-ustedes dos a la dirección, AHORA! – dijo tsunade con autoridad, saliendo de aquella aula.

* * *

-Rayos naruto estoy preocupada, sabes perfectamente que sakura y sasuke están que no pueden compartir ni el aire, y que ambos hayan faltado a clases es muy preocupante, sobre todo de parte de sakura, sabes que ella se muere si falta a una sola clase y más a esta que es una de sus favoritas.

-cálmate ino, jajaajaj quizás los dos se reconciliaron ya sabes, dijo guiñándole un ojo – inconsciente de que la mayoría de la clase escucho esto, provocando la ira de una peli roja

\- que dices idiota!, sasuke jamás volverla con la sufrida de sakura, él me tiene a mí- dijo furiosa la peli roja

\- sí, si karin como digas – respondió naruto ignorándola – lo que si se es que están en problemas – dijo subiendo las piernas en el pupitre.

\- oye baja las piernas, no estás en tu casa- dijo shikamaru al ver como este invadía su espacio

* * *

Se sentía furiosa, por culpa de ese idiota estuvieron a punto de suspenderla por una semana, su imagen había quedado manchada por ese tonto, uy como lo odiaba! , pensó alejándose rápidamente de allí. Sentía enormes ganas de llorar, otra vez volvía a utilizarla, otra vez caía ante de el de forma tan estúpida.

-Sakura, espera- le había alcanzado aquel chico algo agitando

-DEJAME! – grito furiosa – ya déjame en paz – dijo empujándolo con brusquedad- mira lo que lograste, por tu culpa el profesor kabuto me bajo puntos y estuvieron a punto de suspenderme, esto era lo que querías, pues lo lograste!- Exclamo mirándolo furiosa.

-Si crees que caeré ante ti por lo ocurrido hace un rato, te equivocas, aléjate de mí uchiha, entiende que ya acabo, tu- señalo- lo arruinaste todo, así que ya lárgate! Suficiente tengo con verte todos los días, acepta que YA NO ME IMPORTAS- grito para luego correr rápidamente, quería estar sola.

-mierda- dijo este viendo a la chica alejarse – maldición! – gruño golpeando un casillero

* * *

*Horas más tarde a la salida*

Que hizo QUE! – exclamo ino atónica, sin poder creer todo aquello que su amiga le decía. Llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes

-shhh cierra el pico cerda, te busco un altavoz para demás se terminan de enterar – dijo rodando los ojos

-gomen, gomen, es solo que no puedo creer que sasuke uchiha bajara su orgullo e hiciera todo ese espectáculo… - dijo sorprendida- vez frente, ese chico esta loquito por ti, si esta con karin es solo para darte celos.

-por favor ino deja de bromear – dijo sakura tomando su mochila cuando alguien se la tiro al suelo.

-alto ahí sakura – dijo una peliroja seria

Oh lo que faltaba no podía concluir el día de clases sin la cerecita del pastel.

-mira si vienes por lo que paso con sasuke te pido de por favor que me dejes en paz y vayas a armarle bronca a él, no estoy para tus estupideces. – aclaro, viendo como esta sonreía hipócritamente, acercándose lentamente hasta quedar muy cerca de la chica.

-esta vez no hablare mucho sakura, solo te advierto una cosa – dijo mirándola fríamente – no tienes idea de quién soy ni lo que puedo ser capaz, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de MI Sasuke, tendré que tomar medidas sakurita – dijo esta con voz amenazadora y una mirada fría.


	4. Chapter 4

**Problemas y más problemas**

Ya ha pasado una semana de lo sucedido con sakura, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, ni siquiera esta le miraba. A pesar de todo se sentía incómodo, culpable, pero de qué?, no entendía que rayos le sucedía, acaso realmente la amaba? No, es estúpido él no era de esa clases de hombres que se enamoraban, si le gustaba mucho, demasiado para ser él y lo entendía, Sakura era una cajita de sorpresa, un poco tímida, inteligente, carácter del demonio y ardiente, de todo un poco.

-hey! teme en que piensas – se acercó un rubio sentándose a su lado – si es por el partido, no te preocupes sabes que somos los numero uno dattebayo! – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Hmp- respondió cortante, a veces quisiera ser como naruto, siempre despreocupado por todo lo que sucede a su alrededor, así estuviera a punto de repetir el año

\- oye sasuke, que crees la maestra kurenai me asigno en el mismo grupo de hinata-chan, sí que tengo suerte esa chica es muy inteligente aunque es un poco rara- dijo el rubio con pose pensativa.

-hmp, felicidades, ya tienes a quien dejarles tus tareas- dijo el moreno irónico

-oye no digas eso, además esta vez me esforzare bastante para el proyecto de geografía, le pediré que me explique algunos temas que no entiendo, ella a diferencia de ti emo amargado es buena persona y sé que no tendrá problemas en ayudarme.

Claro eso es porque esta loquita por ti y tu eres el único idiota que no lo nota, pensó sasuke burlón.

-oye naruto, que tal vas con shion – pregunto sasuke repentinamente

-eh? Qué raro nunca me preguntas por ella, pensé que te caía mal – dijo naruto recostándose en el pasto

\- es solo que me sorprende que tengas casi dos meses con ella – dijo sasuke mirando hacia otro lado – te daré un consejo naruto – dijo directamente- aléjate de esa chica, no es buena para ti

-hahahaha pero te golpéate la cabeza o que teme, tú me vas a decir que chica es buena para mí? Deberías tomar tus consejos para ti, mira que karin no es una novia de ejemplo – dijo burlón – además shion es la chica más dulce y cariñosa del mundo, no entiendo porque dices esas cosas.

-karin no es mi novia idiota – dijo harto de que todos dijeran eso -en fin no se para que perdí mi tiempo aconsejándote, al final lo veras por ti mismo. – concluyo uchiha molesto.

*Flashback*

_Iba saliendo del baño cuando alguien conocido se le cruzo en frente_

_-hola sasukito, que tal? – saludo coqueta la chica de pelo rubio claro_

_-naruto no está conmigo, búscalo en el patio – dijo directamente el pelinegro cruzándole por el lado_

_-uy pero por qué tan serio – dijo impidiéndole el paso, cosa que no le agrado al moreno – no vine por naruto, vine por ti – dijo jugando con el flequillo de su corta falda._

_-bien, que deseas? No tengo mucho tiempo – dijo mirándola sospechosa, que se traía está loca_

_-umm pero… porque no subimos a la azotea?, asi emm… tenemos más privacidad, ya sabes amm el ruido y las personas… - dijo sonrojada mirándolo con insistencia _

_\- ve al grano shion que quieres? Aquí no hay nadie, puedes hablar – dijo harto de tanto rodeo._

_-vale, vale es que necesito ayuda con mi guitarra – dijo algo nerviosa, al ver como el uchiha dudada se apresuró en continuar – s-si es que veras me entere por mi naruto que eres muy bueno tocando la guitarra y vaya eso es genial porque yo también se tocarla, pero se me rompieron las cuerdas, compre otras y bueno no sé cómo ponerlas – dijo está acercándose un poco más al chico._

_-porque no se lo pides a naruto- dijo dándole la espalda – el también toca_

_-oh en serio?, digo no! Es que veras el mismo naruto me dijo que fuera donde ti, no te dijo? – mintió descaradamente – Él me dijo que hoy no podía porque tenía un compromiso con su padrino y me indicó que tú mi querido sasuke-kun puedes ayudarme, si puedes? Di que si o si no me pondré muy triste – dijo fingiendo con voz triste_

_\- bien, donde nos reunimos – dijo el uchiha, este dobe porque no me aviso antes pensó el uchiha molesto_

_-en mi casa, así estaremos más cómodos – dijo sonriente la chica, dándole un abrazo repentino – oh gracias sasuke-kun te espero a las 8, aquí está mi dirección – dijo pasándole un papelito, nos vemos- se despido alejándose rápidamente_

*Fin del flashback*

Es una zorra pensó el uchiha con enojo al ver de lejos a la chica mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa coqueta

Observo a su amigo al parecer ya dormido en el pasto y no pudo evitar sentirse un traidor, casi comete el peor error de su vida por esa chica.

*Flashback*

_Miro aquel papelito una vez más confirmando si había llegado al lugar correcto, no le sorprendió ver donde vivía, sabía que la chica era de familia acomodada, su actitud y forma de vestir era algo obvia._

_Había llamado a naruto mas de 5 veces para confirma si lo que decía la chica era cierto, pero nunca contesto el tarado. No sabía porque pero no confiaba en esa chica ni un poco, su forma de hablarle y acercársele no era de fiar. Avanzando hacia la entrada de aquella gran casa, toco el timbre, no tuvo que esperar mucho sintió los pasos apresurados de alguien acercándose a la puerta. _

_-sasuke-kun que bueno que viniste, pensé que no ibas a llegar – dijo la chica mostrando una bata de baño rosa, bastante corta, al mirar como el chico la veía confundido dijo – ah lo siento, acababa de tomar un baño, pasa – se alejó abriendo por completo la puerta._

_Ya dentro, se quedó observando el lugar se dio cuenta que no había nadie en casa o eso creía – estás sola? – pregunto_

_-si mis padres están de viaje, vuelven mañana- dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras, al ver que el chico no le seguía le dijo – amm me iré a vestir cuando termine, te llamare para que subas _

_-hmp ok – respondió, en que mierda se había metido dijo dentro de sí, se sentía incomodo _

_Luego de unos minutos la chica lo llamo. Impaciente, decidió subir para terminar con todo de una vez, quería irse de allí lo antes posible_

_Al subir noto una puerta entre abierta lo cual pudo notar las paredes color rosa pastel, suponiendo que era la habitación de la chica entro quedando petrificado con lo que tenía enfrente. Era nada más y nada menos que la novia de su mejor amigo completamente desnuda frente a él. Tenía el pelo suelto y los labios pintados de rojo vivo, quería evitar seguir mirando pero no podía evitar bajar hacías sus senos puntiagudos, abdomen plano con un curioso piercing en el ombligo siguiendo por su… rayos NO reacciono, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro_

_-qué demonios crees que estás haciendo – pregunto enojado, dándole la espalda, cosa que aprovecho la chica para abrazarlo por detrás – suéltame- mando el uchiha algo nervioso al sentir sus senos presionados en su espalda_

_-shh cálmate sasuke-kun, porque no te relajas, te siento tenso – dijo la chica metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico, notando como este se tensaba._

_El sonido de su teléfono lo alerto, reaccionado toscamente con la chica, apartándola de un empujón, haciendo la caer en su cama _

_-me engañaste, me tendiste una trampa y caí como un imbécil, no eres más que una cualquiera, como eres capaz de hacerle esto a naruto – expreso molesto el uchiha _

_-naruto es un idiota, me gustas uchiha y quise tenerte para mi hoy, esa estúpida de karin y sakura son dos niñitas que no saben cómo tratar a un chico tan ardiente como tú, admítelo te gustó lo que viste- dijo tocando sus pechos provocativamente_

_-estás loca, me largo – dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación – y ni pienses que esto se quedara así, naruto sabrá con qué clase de tipa está involucrado – dijo bajando las escaleras rápidamente._

_-oh no uchiha, no creo que eso te convenga – dijo burlona, colocándose el albornoz siguiéndolo rápidamente - sabes bien que nadie creerá eso, todos en el instituto incluyendo a tu mejor amigo saben lo mujeriego que eres, tu situación con sakura dejo mucho que decir de ti, nadie va creer que yo empecé esto uchiha, así que será mejor que guardemos el secretito, porque ya te demostré que soy capaz de muchas cosas – dijo mostrando una mirada de superioridad. _

Fin del flashback

Cometió un error ocultando aquel suceso a su mejor amigo, pero rayos nunca había pasado por algo así en su vida, su mente en ese momento era un caos, su relación con sakura de mal en peor, karin pegada a él como una sanguijuela, y naruto de lo más feliz con su nueva noviecita. Temió que su amistad con el se perdiera por esa víbora, admitía que sintió miedo de quedarse solo.

* * *

Ya en la llegar a casa se fijó que el auto de su hermano se encontraba, lo cual no sabía si alegrarse o fastidiarse, su hermano a veces era un poco molesto.

Decidió antes que nada subir a su habitación y darse un baño, se sentía cansado de todo.

-hola cariño, la señora maru me aviso que llegaste, como te fue en el instituto – pregunto mikoto, recogiendo el uniforme ya en el suelo de su hijo.

-bien madre – respondió el uchiha entrando a la ducha, al abrir el grifo y sentir el agua caer por su espalda sintió relajado

-me alegro dijo acercándose al baño de su hijo – itachi trajo algunos regalos de su viaje al santuario de fushimi inari – dijo su madre abriendo la puerta, viendo a su hijo taparse rápidamente, cosa que le provoco ternura.

-rayos madre me estoy duchando, no podemos hablar de eso en otro momento – dijo algo apenado.

-no tienes que apenarte, soy tu madre te he visto desde que eras un bebecito- dijo sonriendo – pero vale esperare a que termines- al salir vio como du hijo sonreía divertido dirigiéndose hacia su hermano

-caramba! Pero si el pequeño sasuke esta todooo un hombre – dijo este riéndose al ver la cara de mencionado – ya heredaste el legado uchiha e hahahaah – comento haciendo reír a su madre.

\- itachi, largo!, demonios es que no puedo darme un baño en paz – dijo este aventándole la toalla a su hermano y lamentándose de que bañera tuviera puertas trasparente.

-vamos itachi no molestes a tu hermano – dijo la señora saliendo- te espero en el jardín cariño – aviso cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Sasuke- le llamo su madre hasta el mirándole con el ceño fruncido, y ahora que pensó este confundido, su madre muy pocas veces se enojaba con el.

La señora haruno está en el despacho, quiere hablar contigo -dijo esta con una mirada acusadora, al fondo vio a itachi haciendo una seña de "estas jodido" – cuando se retire tú y yo tendremos una conversación Sasuke Uchiha – dijo haciendo que este se sintiera algo intimidado.

Al entrar al despacho de su padre y ver a esa señora, no pudo evitar sentirse algo inquieto, no solía intimidarse por nadie pero esta señora tenia cara como de quererlo matar.

-Bien joven uchiha iré directo al grano- dijo aquella mujer mirándolo fijamente – quiero que se aleje completamente de mi hija sakura, supe que la estado acosando al punto de querer propasarse con ella, y eso es algo que jamás permitiré! Sakura es una chica inocente de buen corazón y los chicos como tu hacen que se desvíen por el mal camino, mi hija es una excelente estudiante, la mejor de todo el grado y se cuáles son tus intenciones, ya te he visto con anterioridad merodeando mi casa a altas hora de la noche, disfrazando tus intenciones con una supuesta amistad, no soy tonta! Quizás sakura te encubra por sentirse atraída hacia ti, pero yo soy su madre y se lo que quieren los chicos como tú.

Sasuke al escuchar todo esto no pudo evitar reírse, sabía que esta señora era algo intensa con los estudios y su hija en sí, pero no pensó que creyera que su hija era la virgen santa, pensó

-mire señora, creo que sakura exagero bastante con lo que le dijo, primero su hija fue mi novia por casi un año – dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de la señora- y segundo yo no la estaba acosando, simplemente estábamos resolviendo nuestros problemas, admito que quizás no me comporte debidamente pero no es para que venga aquí a decirme que soy un acosador que se quiere propasar con su querida hijita- terminó diciendo para acomodarse en el sillón de su padre.

-sakura no me comento nada de esto, de hecho nunca supe que tu eras su novio, cosa que tampoco creo, como es posible esto? , el maestro kabuto me llamo informándome del suceso que el mismo vio. TU corrompiste a mi hija para que escaparan de clases y ahí querer intimidarla, mi sakura no es esa clase de chicas, ella jamás tendría novio a su edad yo se lo he prohibido por el bien de sus estudios- dijo parándose algo acalorada, caminando de un lado a otro. – te diré algo chico, el hecho de que tu familia sea adinerada no quiere decir que tengas el poder de aprovecharte de sakura, aléjate de mi hija o te denunciare por acoso entendiste? – dijo acercándose a la puerta dado por terminada de la conversación.

-le he dicho que todo ha sido un mal entendido, ya su hija y yo no tenemos nada y le aseguro que más nunca me vera cerca su santa e inocente hijita – dijo sarcástico el uchiha saliendo detrás de esta.

La señora ni siquiera le respondió, salió toda enojada por la puerta sin siquiera despedirse de su madre. Al menos sabía a quién había salido su hija con ese carácter tan fuerte.

Al voltearse vio a su madre cruzada de brazos mirándolo con enojo, rayos ya no más, suficiente tenia por hoy. Pensó alejándose, subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

-sasuke uchiha vuelve aquí, no creas que por que no soy tu padre podrás pasarme por alto – dijo tratando de no gritar, viendo como este se alejaba totalmente - suspiro derrotada, sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en un joven rebelde.

Ya en la intimidad de su habitación, suspiro cansado, que demonios estaba pasando, de repente él era el villano de la historia, sakura se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia. Recordó como karin le había reclamado por aquel pequeño incidente, se puso histérica, no tenía nada serio con esa chica. Admitía que si se había dado par de besos con ella, pero nada más, no quiera llevársela a la cama pues de ser así, estaba seguro que la chica jamás se le quitaría de encima.

Entonces… ¿ porque seguía permitiendo que se acercara a él? vale era fastidiosa y algo caprichosa pero por un momento considero en sacar el clavo con otro clavo. Todo se estaba complicando.

Pensó en kabuto, ese cabron lo hizo apropósito sabía que no le caía bien y le gustaba ponérsela difícil en clases, todo tenía sentido, se rumoreaba que aquel maestro de quinta nadie le pasaba en A de hecho solía reprobar a la mitad del curso, al ver que sakura era su mejor estudiante, quería ponérsela difícil y se aprovechó de esto. Y si llamaba a la chica para informarle lo de su madre? – se cuestionó. – no, ella que resuelva con su loca madre – dijo recordando cómo le había dicho que ya no le importaba y no quería saber de él.

* * *

**Nota: **hola chicas, aprovecho para decirles que estoy feliz de ver que les esta gustando el fic, gracias por sus comentarios me inspira a seguir.

si notaron este cap se lo dedique a sasuke por completo, este si que tiene un lio jajajaa

espero que les haya gustado y sobre todo espero sus comentarios.

nos leeremos pronto! besos :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Cajita de sorpresas**

Ya era mitad de semana, todos deseaban que fuera viernes, para por fin salir de aquella cárcel como muchos describían el Instituto Educativo de Tokio.

Ahhhhh! Hinata-chan no entiendo nada, a este paso terminare repitiendo el año- dijo naruto desesperado, definitivamente odiaba la escuela.

-shhhh joven si sigue con la bulla les pediré que valla a estudiar a otro sitio – dijo la bibliotecaria de la escuela.

-n-naruto-kun debes c-calmarte, si te desesperas y no te concentras no servirá, s-solo debe gustarte, si siempre estas negativo pensando que reprobaras, entonces eso es lo que pasara – dijo hinata mirando como aquel chico prácticamente se jalaba los pelos. Al ver que el chico seguía en su negación hizo lo siguiente.

-naruto-kun- llamo está captando su atención- mírame- pidió.

Al este reaccionar y verla tan cerca, la miro fijamente notando su mirada decida, admirando de cerca su rostro descubrió que la prima de neji era muy bonita

-yo me comprometeré a ayudarte, ya verás que sacaras una A en este trabajo, pero debes prometerme que esta vez sí le echaras ganas, vale? – dijo esta con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al chico de repente.

-c-claro, claro hinata-chan ya verás que seremos el mejor grupo de todo el instituto datebayo! – dijo animado con una gran sonrisa.

-shhhhh- escucharon a la señora, sin evitar ambos reir.

* * *

Hinata tiene una risa muy bonita, penso el chico mirándola discretamente.

-frente no sé qué hacer con sai- dijo ino algo cansada, había hecho lo posible por entablar una conversación con el chico y fue todo un fracaso – es tannn rarito, pero tan lindo – suspiro llevándose su pluma en los labios

-shh, haz silencio ino necesito concentrarme, si sigues hablando la profesora Anko nos regañara y ya sabes cómo es- dijo sakura concentrada en su lectura

-qué mala amiga eres, te necesito y me das la espalda- dijo molesta - pues me iré con temari, luego no te quejes cuando no me tengas a tu lado – dijo dramáticamente

Sakura no le dio importancia a lo que dijo su amiga, sabía que era una floja dramática, necesitaba concentración, pero no la tenía, se sentía mal, algo no andaba bien con ella.

-haruno, pase al frente y haga el ejercicio 10 de la página 12 del capítulo asignado – dijo anko anotando los puntos del estudiante que ya se retiraba con la cabeza gacha al no poder terminar el ejercicio debido a los nervios, Y lo entendía, la profesora Anko se caracterizaba por tener un carácter bastante cuestionable, era muy estricta y muy pocos sacaban buena nota en su clase de física.

-Bien, esto será pan comido - dijo la chica segura de sí misma, al pararse sintió un mareo repentino, quedándose un rato en el lugar, hasta que se le pasara

-vamos! Haruno no tenemos todo el día – presiono la maestra – y ustedes grupo de vagos si no se ponen las pilas lamento decirles que muy pocos pasaran mi materia, lo que significa que no habrá graduación para unos cuantos – expreso la maestra riendo al ver las caras de sus estudiantes.

-Bien sakura andando, demuéstrame que tan buena eres- dijo mirando a la chica acercarse al pizarrón, pero noto que algo no andaba bien con esta, estaba pálida y sus manos sudadas se marcaban en el pizarrón.

-Oh no… pensó la chica, ya no aguanto creo que voy a vomitar- tapo su boca con la mano avanzando hacia el zafacón, al ver esto la maestra se levantó rápidamente sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, detrás de la chica recogió su largo cabello e inmediatamente esta expulso todo aquello que amenazaba con salir

Se escuchó los quejidos de asco de algunos estudiantes, otros se pararon junto a la chica tratando de ayudar entre esas hinata e ino.

-sakura!, rayos que fue todo eso, porque no dijiste que te sentías mal- dijo su amiga preocupada

-yamanaka haga silencio y acompáñeme, la llevaremos a enfermería, y ustedes mocosos ni se les ocurra salir al pasillo- amenazo avanzando. Ignorando los murmullos que hacían sus estudiantes.

* * *

-hey teme mira quien está en la cancha con el profesor gay- dijo naruto, haciendo que su amigo dejara aun lado su practica con la pelota de futbol y se girara donde dicha persona se encontraba.

-hmp, me da igual que ese imbécil haya regrasado- dijo el moreno volteándose para seguir en lo suyo, disimulando la molestia que le había causado ver a sasori akasuna.

-bueno solo te decía, tampoco te lo tomes personal – dijo naruto sonriendo divertido – oye creo que viene hacia aquí- notando como aquel pelirrojo se acercaba campante.

-hola, sasuke como estas? – saludo sasori sonriente, viendo como el hermanito de su amigo le miraba notoriamente molesto.

-que quieres?- respondió parándose frente aquel sujeto

-oh calma uchiha, pensé que éramos colegas, ya sabes – dijo fingiendo confianza – solo pasaba por aquí a entregarle algunas cositas al maestro y bueno e visto al hermano de mi amigo y quise agradecerte – comento dejando algo desubicado al uchiha menor. - si, ya sabes darte las gracias, porque gracias ti pude saber lo rica que es tu… ex novia me parece? Tienes buen gusto uchiha mira que sakura está uff para chuparse los dedos – dijo este alejándose de un salto al ver como el chico casi amenazaba con golpearle, de no ser por su amigo estúpido quizás lo hubiera logrado.

-basta sasuke, no le hagas caso a este tipo, se nota que solo vino a provocarte- dijo naruto sujetándole fuerte el brazo.

Este apretando los puños, se zafo del agarre de su amigos para luego enfrentarlo con una sonrisa de lado – hmp, claro sasori, pero me imagino que bajando sus bragas te diste cuenta de que lleva tatuado S.U en la parte baja de su cadera y no precisamente en tu honor, espero que eso no te haya bajado las ganas. – dijo cruzándole por el lado, viendo la cara de sorpresa a este.

-oye teme no sabía que sakura se había tatuado tus iniciales – le siguió naruto igual de sorprendido.

-hmp, obvio que es mentira dobe, solo quería seguirle el jueguito al idiota este.

* * *

-Bien sakura te sientes mejor? - Dijo la enfermera, tomado un cuadernillo – después de vomitar normalmente viene el alivio, ten toma esto, te hará sentir mejor, dijo- dándole un caramelo

\- en serio un caramelo? eso es todo? Para eso vinimos hasta aquí – cuestiono la rubia molesta

-señorita, ya lo peor paso y no puedo medicarla sin saber antes que tiene la estudiante, estas cosas ocurren por muchas razones, ya sea por alguna enfermedad estomacal, quizás lo que comió hoy produjo esto, o algún otro factor como el estrés, entre otras cosas. Lo mejor es valla a casa y descanse.

-vamos ino deja el drama estoy bien, seguro es el estrés creo que tienes razón me estoy sobrepasando con los estudios – dijo amarrándose el pelo en una coleta

-si frente te lo dije- dijo ino mirándola con reproche.

* * *

-Ya llegue!- anuncio está dejando los zapatos en la entrada, al no escuchar a su madre se extrañó -donde estará – se preguntó dirigiéndose a su habitación, al entrar vio a su madre sentada en su cama con su álbum de fotos de la infancia.

-hey mama no espere verte aquí, Recordando el pasado? – sonrio al ver su foto con 5 años en el ballet.

-sakura, toma asiento- al ver a su hija obedecer su mandato continuo. Sé que casi no hablo estos temas contigo, pero hoy me sentí nostálgica y por eso estoy aquí viendo tu álbum de fotos de pequeña – dijo mirándola fijamente – cuando conocí a tu padre cometí el grave error de casarme con el sin antes haber terminado mi carrera universitaria, recuerdo que este me prometió que todo iba a salir bien y que jamás me faltaría nada, - dijo mirando hacia el ventanal – recuerdo que en ese entonces estaba muy enamorada de tu padre y acepte casarme con el creyendo en todas sus promesas.

Pero todo fue una falsa, al final tuve que abandonar la universidad debido a que todo el dinero que conseguía para pagarla, él los tomaba para irse a tomar con sus amigos, no me sacaba a pasear y me era infiel con mujerzuelas de la calle- volteando a ver su hija continuo- pase muchas malas noches, y sufrí bastante, pero cuando me entere que estaba embazada de ti, me di cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido, cuando te vi en mis brazos por primera vez vi a la bebe más linda del mundo, sabía que tenía que luchar por ti y darte todo lo que pudiera para que seas una gran chica. Trabajo mucho para tenerte cómoda y seas la gran doctora que quieres ser, pago tu instituto que es algo caro, pero no me importa porque es por ti que lo hago.

Sé que a veces te exijo mucho pero, sabes hija que es por tu bien, tienes que ser la mejor de tu clase, no puedes entretenerte con tonterías como las que te invita ino, o eso de tener novios, nada de eso es bueno para ti, debes enfocarte totalmente en tus estudios.

Quiero puros 10, no 09 NO! No puedes conformarte con eso, que todos sepan que eres excelente y que las mejores universidades peleen por ti hija.

No me defraudes sakura, son 17 años velando por ti, me debes mucho y tienes que pagarme siendo la mejor entendiste – concluyo- parándose – deja tu amistad con ino – autorizo dejando impactada a su hija- esa niña es muy acelerada, solo habla de chicos y vive pendiente a su físico, no te aporta nada su amistad.

-pero madre, no puedo hacer eso, ino es mi mejor amiga de años, no puedes pedirme algo así

-sakura, debes obedecerme, soy tu madre y tienes que llevarte de mí, yo he vivido más que tú y se lo que te digo, esas clases de amistades solo aportan cosas negativas, malos caminos. Tienes que relacionarte con personas como tú.

-y como soy según tu madre? Te la pasas juzgando a todas las hijas de tus amigas, tomándome como ejemplo siempre. Sakura mi hija prodigo, sakura es esto y aquello, pero realmente es asi? Realmente me conoces madre? – cuestiono molesta.

-sakura ten mucho cuidado como me hablas – amenazo mebuki – yo no te crie asi, y si te conozco muy bien.

-pues lamento decirte que no sabes nada, y por favor déjame sola necesito descansar – dijo dándole la espalda a su madre, tirándose en su cama.

Despertó sintiéndose algo desorientada, al ver que se había dormido con el uniforme puesto. Tomo su teléfono para ver la hora y apenas eran las 12 de la medianoche – rayos! -exclamo frotándose los ojos – ni siquiera había cenado, recordando que su madre se había ido enojada, debía estar bastante enojada ya que no la había llamado pensó.

Levantándose decidió dirigirse al baño para quitarse aquel incomodo uniforme y tomar un baño tibio, noto como el botón de su falda estaba a punto de reventar – kyaa! Tan gorda estoy? – se dijo espantada, terminado de quitarse toda la prenda hasta quedar totalmente desnuda frente al espejo.

Al mirarse vio todo normal a excepción de sus senos que estaban un poco hinchados y su vientre por igual. Decidió ponerse de lado y tocarse aquel lugar sintiéndose extraña. Algo no muy bueno paso por su mente.

Como relámpago iluminando su mente varios episodios rodó por su cabeza, vómitos, mareos, cansancio, su aumento repentino de peso…

Corrió hacia el almario del baño buscando las compresas que sospechosamente estaban sin abrir- Dios mío- susurro consternada, había olvidado la existencia de su menstruación.

Horrorizada, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su teléfono, con las manos temblorosas busco la aplicación del calendario menstrual, al abrirlo y echar un vistazo su corazón dejo de latir. Solo escucho el sonido sordo de su teléfono al caer, en ese momento sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo.

* * *

**hello! estoy de vuelta, siento que tengo una eternidad sin actualizar pero aquí estoy. quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios me encantan.**

**Que les parecio el cap de hoy? espero sus comentarios chicasss**

**nos veremos pronto :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Cruda realidad **

-nonono no puede ser… NO! – grito tapándose rápidamente la boca, al darse cuenta que su madre podría venir a saber qué pasaba.

Dios mío debe ser un error, es mental sakura el estrés te tiene así – se dirigió hacia el baño una vez más mirándose en el espejo, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta al ver su vientre levemente hinchado – no, solo aumentaste de peso sakura no exageres - se dijo a si misma, sentándose en el piso.

Trato de recordar la última vez había estado con sasuke. Hace dos o tres meses? Se preguntó dudosa. Rayos ni siquiera recordaba si este se había cuidado o no aquel día. Ahora que iba a hacer? Y si llamaba a ino para pedirle ayuda… No, era las 1 de la mañana, esta debe estar durmiendo.

Suspiro cansada debía ser un error estaba enferma, aumento de peso y el estrés hizo que se me retrasara el periodo ya está sakura, pensó levantándose dirigiéndose a su cama, debía dormir y no pensar en más nada hasta mañana.

* * *

Salió de casa y ni siquiera espero el desayuno, de hecho ni se despidió de su madre, no podría verla a la cara. El camino a la escuela se sintió eterno, el día estaba como ella, triste y cansada.

A noche no pudia pegar un ojo, la ansiedad y el miedo de confirmar si era eso o no lo que tenía mantuvo su mente despierta. El miedo a la reacción de su madre, lo que dirían sus compañeros de escuela, que diría sasuke, sus estudios, la universidad… no la aceptaran en tales condiciones, no podrá cumplir su sueños. Su vida se iba a arruinar, recordó nuevamente.

Al llegar a la escuela se sintió temor de ver a sus compañeros, recordar las burlas hacia otra compañera que había pasado por algo así, los rumores y la suspensión de esta, debido a que el colegio no permitía a chicas embarazadas.

-rayos basta sakura, no lo estas – dijo caminado rápidamente entrando a su aula aun vacía. Suspiro aliviada pues realmente quería estar sola.

Al pasar los minutos se empezó a escuchar las voces de los chicos, el escándalo de siempre, al ver que empezaron a entrar sus compañeros decidió recostarse en la mesa de su pupitre ocultando su cabeza entre sus brazos, no quería saludar a nadie.

-hey! sakura, te quedaste con todo el sueño – se acercó animada su amiga tocándole el hombro, al voltear su cara para mirarla, pudo ver su cara de horror formarse.

-pero frente que te paso! Te ves terrible – dijo viendo los ojos algo hinchados de su amiga. –estuviste llorando? – Pregunto- fue sasuke? Dime porque ahora mismo voy y rompo su linda cara- dijo voleandose rápidamente para ir a buscarlo

-basta ino calmate – dijo la chica tratando de que su amiga, no hiciera un escándalo y llamara la atención de todos. – no me pasa nada, ahora siéntate y no digas nada.

-vale saku lo siento – dijo esta algo extrañada por como esta le había hablado.

* * *

-SASUKITO ESPERAME AMOR! – grito karin corriendo tras este, al ver que la dejaba atrás.

-puedes dejar de llamarme asi? – dijo sasuke fastidiado, soltándose del agarre de esta, - déjame solo un momento karin! – pidió mirándola enojado, para luego seguir su camino.

-hay zanahoria pareces que te encanta ser el hazme reir del colegio, tienes que darle al pobre sasuke por lo menos respirar, pareces una garrapata todo el tiempo. – dijo siugetsu divertido.

-tú no te metas cara de pez – dijo está siguiendo su camino.

-Dios me libre de una loca como esta – le dijo este a jugo, viendo como el mencionado asentía con la cabeza.

Ya todos presentes en el aula. El profesor encargado Asuma Sarutobi explicaba un tema nuevo dejando algunos ejercicios para que sus estudiantes los resuelvan.

-bien esta vez mencionare a los estudiantes que si no se ponen las pilas en esta materia durante estos 5 meses que quedan de clases no tendrán graduación. – dijo este tomando un listado, escuchando a los demás quejarse

\- silencio! veremos- dio colocando sus anteojos – Naruto Uzumaki - menciono – vaya naruto eres el primero de la lista.

-hay profesor esas cosas se dicen en privado, además ya tengo una buena compañera que me está ayudando a subir el promedio, verdad hinata? – dijo este mirando a la chica sentada del otro lado de aula. Esta al escuchar todo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, haciendo enojar a una rubia que miraba todo atenta.

-espero que eso sea verdad naruto, esta vez no te ayudare – dijo el maestro continuando con la lista – a ver… suigetsu Hozuki menciono buscando al mencionado con la mirada – vaya se dignó a venir el señor a clases, tengo para decirle que por sus tantas faltas a esta clase dudo que me pase mi materia.

-disculpe profesor es que estuve enfermo de gravedad – se excusó mintiendo descaradamente.

-si claro tráigame pruebas y veremos. Tayuyá Oto no – nombro – y kin tsuchi, ustedes dos tendre que separarlas, hablan mucho y se la pasan buscando problemas junto a la señorita uzumaki.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO PROFESOR, LAS UNICAS PROBLEMATICAS SON OTRAS – dijo refiriéndose a ino y sakura.

-señorita no le permito que me suba la voz, asi que mantenga la compostura o le hará una visita a la directora tsunade.

* * *

*Ya en receso*

-sakura ya dime me tienes preocupada, no has hablado en la clase entera ni siquiera has participado cosa rara en ti, ya dime.

-vale, ino discúlpame– dijo mirando nerviosa a su amiga – es que… - suspiro fuertemente, no le salían las palabras

-que pasa, que sucede? Sakura responde!- rogó nuevamente.

-no sé cómo paso – empezó – pero… creo que estoy embarazada – soltó al fin sin mirarla a la cara

-que dices frente, como que crees que estas embarazada, estas bromeando verdad? – pregunto impaciente, no lo podía creer.

-no es broma ino, crees que jugaría con eso? – pregunto con voz débil, apunto de llorar

-OMG- expreso claramente sorprendida - calma sakura, emm cuando fue tu último periodo? – pregunto mirándole fijamente con insistencia.

\- hace… casi 3 meses no lo sé ino – dijo nerviosa parándose rápidamente del banquillo moviéndose nerviosa.

\- ¡y hasta ahora vienes a notarlo!? – pregunto ino algo enojada por lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su amiga. Al notar como esta empezaba a lagrimear, se lamentó diciendo. – bueno eres irregular? – sakura negó con la cabeza – vale cálmate dijo ya comiéndose las uñas de los nervios. – quizás sea el estrés o no se –dudo- tienes que hacerte una prueba de embarazo - dijo está mirando hacia los lados procurando que nadie las escuche. – y si te haces unos análisis, así saldremos de dudas.

-soy menor ino, no me van a realizar los análisis sin un adulto- le recordó.

-por eso no te preocupes, tengo una prima que es enfermera ella nos podrá ayudar – dijo ino sujetando la mano de esta. – te espero en la salida, hoy saldremos de dudas.

* * *

-vamos teme, sentémonos con los chicos – dijo naruto animado llevando su almuerzo.

-hmp, están todos mejor vamos a otro lado – se quejo

-deja de ser tan emo de una vez por toda y comparte teme. HEY! ALLÁ VAMOS HAGAN ESPACIO – grito llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

-hay viene naruto, que fastidio- dijo shikamaru observando al mencionado llegar a su dirección

\- que tal chicos, todavía están llorando por la pela que les dimos ayer – dijo divertido el rubio sentándose sin pedir permiso.

\- jajaj eso fue mera suerte idiota, para el próximo partido tendrán que pedirles a Diosito que los ayude – dio kiba burlón

-hmp, ya veremos kiba – sonrio de lado el moreno

-hey chicos cambiando de tema, cuando fue la última vez que sus penes fueron de fiesta – dijo sai mientra dibujaba un pájaro en su cuaderno.

-este sai y sus preguntas repentinas, que? estas considerando perder la virginidad rarito – dijo chouji divertido.

-No creo, estoy seguro que los únicos virgen del grupo son tú y naruto- dijo este con una sonrisa falsa. Neji sonrió divertido al ver como naruto se sonrojaba y prácticamente se atragantaba con la comida

Patéticos pensó el uchiha, sabía que su amigo no era virgen pero no iba a salir a en su defensa, le valía madres.

-oigan no me mentas en sus pendejadas, yo ya no soy virgen – dijo naruto con orgullo – y tu sai estaba seguro que eras del otro bando – dijo naruto haciendo reir a los demás.

-a todo esto, ino está detrás de ti sai, acaso piensas tener algo con ella? – pregunto shikamaru algo intrigado.

-ohhh demonios yamanaka? En serio y que esperas brother esa rubia esta como quiere – dijo kiba haciendo asentir a chouji y naruto.

-en serio le gusto a ino? – pregunto algo sorprendido, haciendo que a todos le saliera una gota, que despistado, penso shikamaru.

-oigan escuche que sakura haruno vomito en el aula ayer – dijo repentinamente neji- llamando la atención de todos en especial de sasuke uchiha.

-que dices neji, sakura chan está enferma? Pregunto naruto con preocupación, sasuke trataba de no mostrar interés, pero en el fondo también estaba igual que naruto.

-sí, tenten me comento. – dijo neji con simpleza tomando de su jugo.

-uy no será que la rosadita esta… -HEY! CHICOS QUE ONDA PORQUE NO ME INVITARON! – interrumpió rock lee aventándose hacia la mesa. Haciendo que todos se quejen por su inesperada aparición.

\- de que hablan, cuenten – dijo lee animado tomando de las papa de chouji

-hablabamos de que naruto la tiene pequeña- dijo sai divertido al ver la cara de este.

-OYE DEJA DE DECIR ESO O TE PARTIRÉ LA CARA – grito enojado naruto.

-oye cálmate naruto ya suficiente atención tenemos – dijo shikamaru parándose al ver a su novia esperarlo en la cafetería.

\- si shikamaru ándale con la controladora de tu novia, temari te tiene cogido por la bolas – dijo kiba tirándole un lápiz.

* * *

*A la salida*

Vamos sakura, ya me comunique con mi prima, acepto ayudarnos, ya sabes me debía una – dijo ino apurada.

-no puedo ino, tengo miedo – dijo sakura deteniéndose, se sentía muy nerviosa.

-no temas, estoy contigo saku – dijo ino abrazándola – además debemos salir de dudas frente, vamos, todo saldrá bien

Ya camino de visita al médico, los minutos le parecían horas había mucho tráfico, habían pedido un taxi, ino se había comunicado con su prima y todo estaba listo, le sorprendía como esta conseguía lo que se proponía con facilidad, a veces su amiga daba miedo. Después de casi un hora de camino había llegado a aquella clínica privada. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente.

-bueno ya llegamos – dijo ino pagándole al taxista. Al salir vio aquel edificio y sintió miedo – en su mente rogo que todo sea una pesadilla. Nunca había hecho una consulta médica sin la compañía de su madre, se sentía algo desprotegida.

Allí estaba la prima de ino junto a la cajera. Parece que ya había hecho su parte

-aquí tiene, gracias – pago y bajaron donde la prima de su amiga las estaba guiando. Ino la sostuvo del brazo y la guio con suavidad, aspiro hondo para darse fuerzas, muchas fuerzas porque realmente la necesitaba.

-bien niña presta atención irán directamente con la doctora shizune está en la tercera planta en la puerta B. Ella las está esperando. Me estoy arriesgando el pellejo por ustedes, así que espero que en un futuro primita me paguen este gran favor – dijo está alejándose discretamente.

Ya en dicho lugar, la secretaria había dicho que debía pasar sola, cosa que realmente no ayudo nada, pero ino acepto diciendo que todo saldrá bien y que la esperaría. Se sentó frente a una mesa regularmente grande que hacia juego con unos cuadros que adornaban las paredes color amarillo pálido, observo el tablero mediado que decía. "Dra. Shizune Senju" Senju… ese apellido le sonaba familiar.

De improviso llego una mujer de tez blanca y pelo negro corto con una bata blanca y pantalones holgados, la mujer de algunos 30 años de edad, se sentó en su lugar tomando la hoja que le había pasado su secretaria, rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio.

-buenas tardes señorita- saludo esta con una amable sonrisa – tu nombre es Sakura Haruno cierto? Viendo a la chica asentir- bien en que puedo ayúdate?

Sakura carraspeo y su vez intentaba darse un poco de valor, dejando a un lado la vergüenza prosiguió a comunicarle su situación.

-ya veo, cuando fue tu ultima menstruación? – pregunto mirándola fijamente

\- hace casi 3 meses creo – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- bien, pasa aquella habitación y desnúdate, colócate esta bata y cuando salgas te recuesta en esta camilla – dijo la doctora pasándole aquella bata común.

Al salir, sintió el frio de aquella habitación calarse en sus huesos, sus manos sudaban trataba de mantener la calma, se acostó en dicha camilla y noto como la doctora preparaba todo y tomaba consigo un pequeño transductor.

-bien súbete la bata- le dijo – al nota el nerviosismo de la chica prosiguió a tranquilizarla, poniéndole temas para distraerla un poco.

Sin darse cuenta repentinamente había sentido un gel frio sobre su vientre y la doctora había empezado a esparcirlo con aquel objeto mirando fijamente la pantalla.

Un sonido familiar hizo que sintiera un corrientaso por todo el cuerpo, apretó las manos arrugando aquella tela que vestía la camilla.

-escuchas eso sakura? mira aquí - señalando la pantalla – ves esa pequeña manchita dentro de aquel circulo negro, es tu bebe, estas casi culminado las 8 semanas o sea el segundo mes de embarazo ya pronto tendrás 3 meses, - comento la doctora observando a la chica.

Y con esas palabras sintió como su mundo se derrumbaba por completo, observaba la pantalla en shock, escuchaba a la doctora hablar pero no entendía nada, solo escuchaba su corazón latir junto al sonido que producía aquella pantalla. Sentía sus lágrimas caer, y un sollozo salió de sus labios, siguiéndole otro, hasta romperse a llorar como nunca en su vida. Sintiendo como alguien la consolaba con un cálido abrazo.

* * *

**nota: hello! chicas, aquí estoy una vez mas y vine con este cap bomba que se que muchas se esperaban jeje. pobre saku le dio duro la noticia**

**-una vez mas agradezco por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho. **

**-aclaro por si tienen dudas que es un SS y tendrán pequeñas participación otras parejitas del anime.**

**-comentennn que le parecio el cap de hoy, muero por leerlas, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Oportunidad**

Shizune no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por la chica. Desde que le había explicado el motivo de su visita no tenía dudas de que la chica estaba en gestación. Su experiencia y los años tratando a mujeres embarazada la hacía un excelente profesional. Por lo que no fue necesario que mandarla a hacer análisis, pues de solo verla se dio cuenta Y claro, no le sorprendía, pues cada vez más llegaban jóvenes menores de edad con este "problemita".

Al ver a la chica salir del vestidor le dedico las siguientes palabras.

-Sakura, debes tomar estos medicamentos – dijo dándole las recetas - son vitaminas para ti y él bebe, hasta ahora todo va muy bien, debes alimentarte correctamente y no realizar por ningún concepto tareas pesadas, trata de tener cuidado sakura, pues en este primer trimestre el embarazo puede ser algo riesgoso y más que eres primeriza. Te pondré fecha para la próxima cita dentro del mes entrante. – finalizo observando a la chicas con ojos hinchados mirando la nada.

Al salir, noto que Ino no estaba, acaso… se habría ido?

-señorita- llamo la secretaria- su amiga ha bajado a la cafetería, no tarda en llegar – informo mirándola de arriba abajo sin disimular. Un minuto de silencio se formó en aquel pasillo solitario, rompiéndolo inesperadamente aquella joven secretaria – entonces… si lo estás?- pregunto curiosa la joven de pelo cobrizo encendido, al ver la cara de la chica dijo rápidamente- ah discúlpeme señorita sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… puede acercarse un poco – dijo está bajando la voz un poco. Sakura al ver esta actitud algo sospechosa se acercó lentamente para ver que quería aquella chica.

-mira, por lo que puedo ver eres estudiante y por tu condición actual dudo mucho que llegues a terminar la escuela. Eres muy joven y muy linda, no puedes dejar que algo como esto te afecte- comento sacando una tarjetica, al tomarla vio que era una tarjeta el número de alguien, pero no entendía a qué se refería aquella mujer.

-si quieres desacerté del feto, solo tienes que llamar a este número, es una clínica donde hacemos este tipo de favores – sakura al escuchar esto no pudo evitar espantarse ¡abortar! Jamás le paso algo así por la mente. –

-sakura! – llamo su amiga corriendo hacia ella. La nombrada rápidamente oculto la tarjeta, mirando como aquella mujer disimuladamente volvía a su lugar, indicándole con una seña que no dijera nada.

Ya fuera de la clínica, ino no sabía que decir, nunca imagino a su amiga en esta situación, más bien creyó que a ella le iba a tocar ser madre primero, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga.

-ino ¿qué voy hacer?- hablo su amiga por primera vez.

-bueno saku debes hablar con sasuke, él también es responsable – dijo ino mirando a su amiga algo temerosa.

Pero esta no dijo nada, solo fijo su mirada en el aquel cielo teñido de rojo, recordando lo dicho por aquella secretaria, pensando en la reacción de sasuke, este ya ni le miraba, se había olvidado de ella y tenía a karin ahora… y en el instituto, todos pensaran que era una cualquiera y quien sabe que más chismes. - ya no poder estudiar – sus ojos amenazaban con llorar nuevamente.

-bueno ya saku, ya esta no te tortures mas más vale, nadie en el instituto sabrá nada hasta que no puedas seguir ocultando la panza. Mientras tanto debes hablar con sasuke, es el primero con el que tienes que hablar, luego pues le dices a tu madre… cualquier cosa sakura no estás sola vale? No dudes en llamarme-dijo mirando a la chica asentir.

Ambas dividieron caminos ya era algo tarde y debía llegar a casa antes que su madre, miro su reloj de mano y eran las 5 de la tarde, su madre llegaría hoy a las 7. Pensó en lo que dijo su amiga, sasuke tenía derecho a saberlo, así no estaría sola en esto, pero… ¿cómo reaccionaría él? ¿La apoyara? No tenía idea.

Hizo una seña para llamar a un taxi, se sentía cansada quería dormir y olvidarse todo lo sucedido.

* * *

Por fin en casa – dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar una largo trago de agua, el entrenamiento de hoy fue un poco fuerte, por suerte gay considero despacharlos antes de anochecer. Al estar en el equipo de futbol el profesor gay se encargaba directamente de entrenarlos y no era nada fácil, considerando lo energético y exigente que era.

Al pasar a la sala principal se dio cuenta que estaba solo, recordó que sus padres tenían un reunión y llegarían después de la cena y las empleadas domésticas tenían los viernes libres. Al parecer itachi tampoco estaba, bien por fin iba a estar solo un momento, se sentía cansado deseaba un baño y dormir profundamente.

* * *

¡Hola hinata!, pasa esta es tu casa – dijo sonriente naruto, al ver que la chica había llegado, pues habían quedado de terminar la maqueta para la exposición de geografía, ya solo faltaban algunos detalles.

-Gracias naruto-kun – respondió la tímida chica sosteniendo sus libros contra su pecho. En el fondo moría de nervios, estaba en casa del chico del cual ha estado enamorada desde niña, todo parecía un sueño.

-bueno pasemos a mi habitación, mis padres regresan para la cena – dijo naruto haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja como tomate

\- e-en tu h-habitación dices? – sentía como sus manos sudar, y su corazón latía súper rápido, oh no! A este paso terminara…

\- oye hinata, estas bien – dijo el chico al ver como esta estaba algo rara

-yo… - de repente ya la chica estaba en brazos del rubio, se había desmayado

-hina! Hey? Rayos – dijo el rubio cruzando rápidamente a su habitación.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos grandes ojos azules muy de cerca, que ha pasa… al recordar todo de golpe se levantó rápidamente, golpeándose la frente con la del chico.

-auch!- se quejaron ambos – lo siento naruto-kun, que vergüenza- dijo la chica sobándose la zona apenada.

-¿te sientes bien hina?, de repente te desmayaste, ¿quieres agua? aquí te traje un poco- ofreció el chico.

-N-no te preocupes, ya estoy bien – dijo la chica tomando el vaso – podemos empezar, debo llegar temprano a casa.

-¡bien manos a la obra! – dijo el chico energético.

* * *

Al salir del baño noto como su teléfono alertaba 10 llamadas perdidas y 10 mensajes de karin, porque es tan fastidiosa! Decidió abrir la bandeja de mensajes y se dispuso a leer.

*_buenas tardes amorcito belloo mío solo mío que llegues bien "#$%&_ (emojis de corazón) _5:30pm _

_*Estuviste en la práctica vdd? 5:31pm_

*_Te extraño, podemos pasar la noche juntos?_ 5:35pm

Al leer esto el uchiha rodo los ojos, pero si hoy se la paso pegada a él, es que acaso no se cansa?

*_ Podemos ir al cine o al parque de diversiones? Di que siii "%#$ (emojis de besitos) 5:37pm_

*_estaba pensando en ponerme algo muy sexy para ti, te encantara "#$%& (emojis de guiño, besos y corazones) 5:40pm_

*_Amor porque no respondes? Te estoy llamando! 5:42_pm

*_Estas en casa? 5:43pm_

*_baby responde, donde estás? 5:46pm_

*_No me ocultas nada cierto?_ _5:48pm _

_*saldré a tu casa, llegare en 5 minutos 5:50pm _

Tiro el teléfono en la cama y suspiro sonoramente, no quería verla, de hecho estaba cansado de verla siempre necesitaba un poco de respiro, hoy tenía planeado dormir, descansar.

Al terminar de ponerse su pantalón de pijama y una franela blanca, escucho como tocaban el timbre.

-como rayos llego tan rápido? – se preguntó este bajando las escaleras.

Al abrir no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando ya la chica se le había abalanzado encima

-amor estaba preocupada, porque no me respondías? – pregunto aún más aferrada a el

-basta karin – dijo el uchiha tratando de alejarla un poco.

Ya en la habitación, el chico decidió recostarse en su cama ignorando totalmente a la chica.

-yuju! Estamos solos, el destino está a nuestro favor, dijo la peliroja gateado sobre la cama, hasta llegar a el – porque no hacemos cositas ricas? – propuso con una mirada provocadora dejando ver un poco de escote.

-estoy muy cansado karin, antes de venir tenía planeado dormir sabes? – dijo el uchiha alejándose un poco para acomodarse.

-si quieres podemos dormir después, pero primero déjame quitarte el estrés, te aseguro que quedaras muy satisfecho – dijo la chica quitándose rápidamente el vestido rojo vino ajustado frente a los ojos del chico, quedando solo en unas finas bragas negras y un sostén a juego.

umm su color favorito pensó el uchiha, vale tenía que admitir que estaba algo estresado, tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo y la oferta que tenía en frente no estaba nada mal.

-bien si tu insistes – dijo el uchiha tomándola del pelo para besarla con pasión, haciendo sonreír al peliroja victoriosa.

* * *

Naruto se sentía feliz, pues por primera vez estaba entendiendo las clases con facilidad, y ya no se le hacía tan difícil estudiar, sobre todo estaba subiendo notoriamente sus notas, todo gracias a la ayuda de hinata, sin ella quizás no iba a ser posible graduarse.

-¡ya acabamos! – dijo este tirándose al suelto con una gran sonrisa, la chica al ver esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, naruto era muy apuesto pensó, suspirando. – oye hina si quieres ponemos pedir pizza y ver una peli quieres? – dijo tomando por sorpresa a la chica, realmente quería recompensarla por haber tenido la paciencia de ayudarle.

-b-bueno crees que sea buena idea?, si llego tarde a casa mi padre se enojara – dijo hinata algo decepcionada, realmente le encantaría pasar un rato más con naruto, sobre todo compartir un momento intimo como este.

-vamos hinata-chan, es temprano apenas son las 8, te prometo que te llevare a tu casa antes de las 10

-vale- dijo con una sonrisa, no debía perderse de esta gran oportunidad.

* * *

En la casa uchiha

El pelinegro ya estaba profundamente dormido mientras que Karin llena de emoción tecleaba rápido en su teléfono, les estaba informando a sus amigas lo que había pasado con puntos y detalles, estaba feliz porque al fin había hecho el amor con sasuke, todo había sido tal y como lo imaginaba, perfecto.

Veía a su chico dormir, hasta dormido era sexy – pensó está mordiéndose los labios, ya esta vez la estúpida de sakura no tendrá oportunidad, sasuke era todo mío. Vio al chico susurrar algo, sonrió pues estaba segura que este soñaba con ella.

*Sueño de sasuke*

_-vamos naruto pásame la bola, que esperas! – grito este al ver como el equipo contrario se llevaba la ventaja._

_El rubio consiguió distraer a su adversario pateando la bola con fuerza hacia su amigo, fallando al instante ya que la bola termino en otra dirección, saliendo de la cancha._

_-idiota! Mira lo que has hecho – se quejó el uchiha molesto, escuchando el pitido del entrenador._

_-vamos uchiha ve y busca el balón- ordeno gay. Este rápidamente decidió ir a buscar la pelota, notando que había llegado a un parque – rayos tan lejos llego? – se preguntó algo confundido, al avanzar vio como una niña iba detrás de la bola que estaba buscando. Decidió acercarse lentamente a esta para tomarla._

_-oye niña – llamo, viendo como la nombrada se volteaba. Era una niña de unos 5 años, de pelo negro y ojos grandes del mismo color, era hermosa._

_-es suya señor? – pregunto la inocente niña con una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-si es mía – respondió este, sonriéndole levemente devuelta – algo extraño en él ya que no le gustaba simpatizar con los niños, pero con esta niña era diferente._

_\- ¿qué haces sola aquí?, ¿dónde están tus padres?_

_\- mi madre está cerca – respondió señalando hacia el fondo – pero el chicho no veía nada, el parque estaba desierto -tómala, tienes una linda sonrisa sabes? – dijo aquella niña alegre, para luego voltear rápidamente y decir – me tengo que ir! Mi madre me llama._

_-¿qué? Pero si no veo a nadie – dijo este viendo a la niña alejarse – oye espera!- dijo sasuke corriendo tras ella pero la niña se alejaba más y mas _

_-nos veremos pronto! – grito la niña – mi nombre es Sarada, no lo olvides! – escucho mientras veía como aquella niña desaparecía ante sus ojos _

_-Sarada – repitió el uchiha extrañado._

*FIN del sueño*

\- karin se acercó lentamente hacia el pelinegro notando como este susurraba lo que parecía ser un nombre.

-sa.. – esta al escuchar pensó rápidamente en cierta pelirosa, pero rápidamente descarto al escuchar como nuevamente el pelinegro mencionaba el dichoso nombre. –sarada – escucho claramente, logrando enojarse rápidamente.

-LEVANTATE! – grito enfurecida la peliroja, haciendo que este se levantara exasperado.

\- qué demonios te pasa? – dijo al llevarse tremendo susto por el grito.

-quien es esa a quien llamabas? – dijo la chica mirándolo molesta.

-de que mierda hablas karin, te volviste loca? – respondió este confundido por la acción de la chica.

-no te hagas el idiota! – dijo lanzandole una almohada, te escuche nombrándola, habla!, con quien me engañas sasuke, quien es esa tal Sarada.

-¿qué? ¿Sarada dices? – dijo el uchiha confundido, recordando rápidamente el sueño que tuvo, debió hablar mientras soñaba pensó. suspiro, levantándose bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

-no es nadie, solo fue un sueño raro – dijo este colocándose la ropa, viendo como esta lo miraba desconfiada – ha, que sea la última vez que me gritas, yo no soy las tontas de tus amigas, tampoco debo darte explicaciones de nada – dijo este mirándola molesto – ahora vete, quiero estar solo.

-pero sasuke-kun, no me vas a llevar a casa? – dijo la chica viendo como este le daba la espalda y sacaba dinero de su billetera.

-toma, te llamare un taxi, espera abajo- dijo el uchiha sin mirarla, sin decir nada, opto por obedecer lo mandado el chico.

* * *

-en serio te gusto la película? pensé que casi morirías del miedo hahaha – dijo el uzumaki riendo al caminar junto a la chica, ya estaba a una esquina de la casa de esta.

\- si me gusto, no me dio tanto miedo solo cuando la niña salía del pozo – dijo hinata sonriendo – además tú eras el que casi me asfixias del miedo – dijo esta divertida recordando como del miedo él había abrazado. Casi se muere pero no por el susto.

-no se vale jajaaja en cuanto a eso me disculpo, no quise incomodarte- dijo el chico algo apenado, quizás hinata pensara que era niño.

-no es nada fue muy lindo – dijo sin pensar sonrojándose al instante – d-digo f-fue divertido, la pizza estaba rica y hace mucho no me reía tanto – dijo la chica nerviosa – b-bueno ya llegamos, muchas gracias por traerme naruto-kun, nos vemos el lunes en clases- dijo la chica corriendo hacia la entrada de su gran casa.

-adios! – Grito naurto algo confundido – jaja hinata es rara pero es muy linda – dijo este sonriendo.

* * *

**hello, nuevo cap a la vista****! **

**como pudieron ver en este cap les di la oportunidad (como dice el titulo del cap jeje) de darle un poco de protagonismo al naruhina y al sasukarin (no se si asi es que se escribe jeje) ACLARO es un SS pero ustedes entienden. **

**amo como naruto y hinata poco a poco se están acercando mas y mas. son muy lindos**

**ya karin logro uno de sus objetivos pero no el mas importante... sasuke se queja pero nadie lo mando a meterse con ella, es un tonto hahaa**

**y mi saku le han dando una propuesta muy tentadora en su situacion, que creen que pasara? **

**agradezco por sus comentarios las quierooo**

**que tal les pareció el cap? comenten! besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**mala decisión**

El fin de semana había acabado, para su desgracia, durante esos días se la pasó encerrada evitando a todo el mundo, tenía miles de mensajes de ino e incluso de temari, aunque esta casi no se integraba al grupo, se había vuelto cercana, pero no había decidido ignorarlos a todos, estaba deprimida y constantemente pasa el tiempo mirando aquella tarjetica, pensando que debía a hacer.

Por una parte pensaba en las mil maneras de darle la noticia a sasuke, pero también pensaba en las mil formas en el que este quizás reaccione, hecho que hacía que me acobardara, y luego estaba el pensamiento de abortar, si tomaba esa decisión se iba a librar de esa gran responsabilidad y su futuro estaría a salvo, pero… la culpa quizás no la dejaría vivir en paz, estaba cansada mentalmente.

Eran las 7 y media de la mañana e iba bastante tarde, pero esta vez no le importaba, mirándome por última vez en el espejo había optado por utilizar el uniforme de forma nada común en ella, pues su falda ya no le estaba ayudando, agradecía que por lo menos el zipper le subía pero ya no podía abrocharla, así que le toco utilizar la camisa del uniforme por fuera, viéndose un poco rara ante sus ojos pero ni modo, ya no le quedaba de otra, era consciente de que cada día algo dentro de ella crecía.

-Listo! Aquí vamos- animo, suspirando notoriamente, ya empezaba a sentirse las manos sudadas.

* * *

-buenos días queridos compañeros y compañeras- se anunció con un gran animo naruto uzumaki sin recibir respuesta de sus "queridos compañeros" a excepción de hinata y rock lee.

-ay naruto que tiene de buenos? – dijo suigetsu para luego bostezar sonoramente.

Este paso a sentarse en el mismo lugar de siempre, al lado de mejor amigo que al parecer hoy no estaba de pésimo humor.

-qué onda sasuke- dijo este situándose en su lugar, posando la vista en todo el salón. Notando que faltaba una personita que solía ser bastante visible por su peculiar color de pelo.

-oye que extraño que sakura chan no ha llegado – dijo este llamando la atención del uchiha.

-si – dijo este breve, mirando el reloj colocado a lo alto del pizarrón, para luego posar la vista en la puerta, alguien iba a entrar.

-buenos días chicos, disculpen el pequeño retraso tuve problemas con el auto – se excusó como todos los lunes a primera hora el profesor kakashi hatake, ganándose algunos murmullos y respuestas que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar. -bien, bien silencio, que tenemos para… (toc toc)- callo al escuchar el toque de la puerta. Suspirando dispuso abrir a ver quién era el individuo que esta vez le tocara quedarse fuera por tardanza.

-siento la tardanza profesor – se excusó la chica ganándose la mirada de todos, dejando algo sorprendido a su maestro, pues su mejor estudiante nunca había llegado tarde a su clase, pensó un momento para luego abrirle el paso dándole una oportunidad.

-sakura! – escucho gritar a su amiga, haciéndole señas para que se sentara a su lado.

-vaya la pelos de chicle llego tarde, ¿acaso se acabara el mundo hoy? Comento shion causando la risa en algunos compañeros, haciendo que karin le chocara las palmas a su lado – y vieron lo fea que se ve con esa cinta roja tan infantil, ni así taparas tu frente FRENTONA – grito kim provocando la risa del grupo y otras compañeras.

Sasuke simplemente negó con la cabeza pero Naruto al ver esto, quedo bastante decepcionado de su novia, pensaba que ella no estaba de parte del grupito de karin molesto, se paró de su asiento llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo la de esta.

-shion- nombro el chico causando un silencio repentino en el aula, el profesor iba a interrumpir pero este prosiguió – eres mi novia y por esa razón quiero que tengas muy claro esto, ah y esto también va para ustedes, no voy a permitir que NADIE incluyéndote, se meta con sakura-chan en mi presencia, todo aquel que se mete con mis amigos automáticamente es mi enemigo así que espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir – dijo este mirando muy serio a su novia y prima, causando un ambiente bastante tenso, pues nadie nunca había visto al rubio tan serio.

Sakura por su parte no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos, pues le sorprendió ver como este la defendía a pesar de que ya no compartían como antes.

-shion, kim no ha empezado bien el dia y ya están buscando problemas, creo que estaría bien una visita a dirección, el bullyng chicas es algo que se sanciona en este instituto, en vez de buscar problemas con su compañera, porque mejor no la toman de ejemplo para que suban su índice en esta clases. – dijo este viendo como las chicas avergonzadas salían de su clase.

-bien, ahora si a lo que vinimos, saquen su libros y diríjanse a la unidad 7, hoy hablaremos de la poesía – dijo sacando su libro de literatura.

* * *

-no puedo creer que la vieja esa nos hiciera eso, todo por la estúpida esa – dijo shion apretando los puños – lo peor es como mi naruto me humillo delante de todos por esa, a mí! Su novia – expreso dolida.

-si, no entiendo por qué todos la alaban, sakura la mejor estudiante, sakura esto, sakura aquello, no la soporto. – respondio kim dirigiéndose a los salones vacíos con los equipos de limpieza. – ahora me arruinare las uñas limpiando esta mugrosa aula y no solo eso, todas las del pasillo qué horror!

-esto no se quedara asi, esa estúpida no se saldrá con la suya – dijo shion con una sonrisa macabra.

-qué piensas hacer?- pregunto curiosa al ver la sonrisa de esta. – ya verás kim, hoy le daremos una sorpresita a nuestra querida sakura .

* * *

Ya en receso.

-rayos sakura, no vuelvas a hacer algo así, pensé que te habías suicidado o que se yo – se quejó ino molesta, pues paso el fin semana preocupada porque su amiga no daba señales de vida.

-quería estar sola ino, necesitaba encontrarme, pensar y ver que como afrontar todo esto. Viste lo que paso en la clase de kakashi, shion se puso de lado de karin, pensé que ella no era de esas.

-pues yo si amiga, siempre supe que detrás de esa cara de mosquita muerta, se encontraba una víbora, pero lo mejor de todo fue ver como naruto la puso en su puesto, estuve a punto de gritar: toma eso bitch jajajaja.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreir por las ocurrencias de su amiga

-me hacía falta ver esa sonrisa amiga, todo saldrá bien saku, tienes personas que si están contigo, no lo olvides, ahora me voy tengo un asunto que resolver- dijo está guiñándole un ojo

-gracias amiga- susurro viendo como esta se alejaba, ya era hora, tenía que buscar a sasuke y contarle todo, quería salir de eso mientras más pronto mejor.

-Dios este ramen esta delicioso – expresaba el rubio con la boca llena, provocando una mueca de asco de parte de su amigo.

-naruto no hables con la boca llena es asqueroso, además como se te ocurre desayunar con ramen – dijo sasuke tomando su batida.

-Ay teme no seas nenita, esto si es comida sasuke, no esos sándwich de pollo con una batidita de proteínas, eso es para nenitas, ves esto – dijo alzando los fideos con los palillos – esto es comida de hombre jajajaaj.

-hmp, idiota

En la otra esquina estaba sakura, mirando hacia aquellos dos chicos, estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa para acercarse, solo esperaba que estos nervios no invocaran sus malestares.

Soltó un profundo suspiro – vamos sakura tu puedes - se dispuso a acercarse a su ex lentamente con la frente en alto, veía como algunos de sus compañeros la miraban para luego seguir en lo suyo, otros la saludaban de lejos y otros simplemente la ignoraban.

-hola – ok hola? Eso fue lo único se me ocurrió decir, Dios ya empezamos mal, pensó viendo como aquellos dos la miraban como si fuera una alienígena

-sakura- chan? – susurro el rubio extrañado - Ah hola! Sakura que tal, te ves bien, quieres sentarte con nosotros? – respondió rápidamente el rubio al sentir el ambiente tenso. Hasta él se sentía raro.

-am gracias naruto pero… solo quiero hablar un momento con sasuke – dijo la chica mirando fijamente al mencionado. Este al escuchar eso la miro con una ceja alzaba.

¿Hablar con él? ¿Ella?, después de dejarle totalmente claro que no quería saber nada de él, hmp que se traerá en manos…

-bueno chicos, yo me despido acabo de recordar quede de… hacer algo – se excusó naruto levantándose. Notando que alguien más se uniría al grupo, oh no problemas.

-sasuke-kun amor – se acercó la peliroja rápidamente robándole un beso a su "novio". Sakura al ver esto no pudo evitar sentir ligero dolor en su pecho.

-que hace esta pelos de chicle aquí? – pregunto mirándola desafiante – se te perdió algo sakunerd? – dijo acercándose lentamente a la chica.

-karin, basta no empieces – dijo sasuke fastidiado, parándose, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el comedor del instituto.

\- déjala, la inseguridad la matara- susurro mirando a otro lado, definitivamente no la soportaba. De ver todo eso se había arrepentido de acercarse hacia a él.

-que dijiste? Repite eso – dijo karin enojada tratando de acercarse más a esta. Sasuke por si parte buscaba a naruto con la mirada, como se le ocurría dejarlo solo con aquellas dos.

-y que harás? – dijo seria acercándose – que harás me vas a golpear?

Pelea pelea pelea! Empezaron todos a gritar al alrededor, sasuke se mantenía en el medio tratando de estas no tuvieran contacto mientras buscaba por los lados a su mejor amigo para que lo ayudara. Pero gracias al cielo la misma pelirosa entro en razón y decidió alejarse por su cuenta.

-olvídalo no me rebajare a tu nivel – dijo dándose la vuelta, ya estaba empezando a sentirse mal por el ambiente de tensión y rabia

-eso vete, no eres más que una miedosa, pero recuerda que jamás permitiré que me quites a mi novio, SUPERALO! – grito viendo como esta se alejaba ignorándola, rabia, adrenalina y las enorme ganas de golpearla, le tenía ganas desde hace mucho. – perra, me las vas a pagar algún día – susurro apretando los puños, pero sasuke había escuchado claramente lo que dijo.

Este se dirigió a ella de forma cruda mirándola a los ojos –te vez ridícula, no sé por qué demonios me metí contigo, solo vives con esa ridícula rivalidad avergonzándome y avergonzándote a ti misma, nunca estarás al nivel de sakura.

Karin al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se rompía en dos -"_nunca estarás al nivel de sakura" – _esas palabras hacían eco en su mente y sabía que nunca las olvidara, jamás este le había hablado de forma tan cruel, acaso… ya no quería estar con ella? – sasuke, amor espera, espera no me dejes! – grito, de repente cayo en la realidad, viendo como todos la miraban atentamente, unos se burlaban, otros murmuraban cosas, sintió ganas de llorar por la humillación de su novio, pero no quería que nadie la viera asi que decidio ir a ocultarse en aquel lugar donde acostumbraba a llorar en silencio.

* * *

-Ino… p-para- dijo entre besos el hyuga, realmente todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Realmente no entendía como caía en esto tan fácil mente, y si el "serio hyuga" tenía un gran problema –Basta ino- dijo apartándola bruscamente.

-¡¿pero qué te pasa?! – dijo extrañada por la actitud de este

-nos pueden ver, y ya falta poco para que acabe el receso – dijo limpiándose los labios sin dejar rastro del labial de la chica.

-realmente es eso lo que te preocupa? – pregunto ino acercándose lentamente o tienes miedo de que alguien en específico nos descubra? – dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado, mientras sacaba su móvil

-que haces? – pregunto inseguro, al ver como esta le ponía el teléfono en la cara, enfoco su vista para ver lo que le mostraba, era una foto de él y tenten juntos.

\- por cuanto tiempo pensabas ocultarlo? – cuestiono la rubia mirando la cara de sorpresa de este.

-no tengo que darte explicaciones- paso de su lado para terminar con aquel encuentro.

-umm bien, pero supongo que nuestra querida tenten si tendrás que dárselas – dijo jugando con su móvil.

-ni se te ocurra decirle nada – se acercó amenazadoramente a la rubia, conocía a la chica y sabia de lo que era capaz.

-relájate hyuga, está bien no diré nada, pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favorcito.

* * *

Shion y kim estaban en el patio observando a la pelirrosa desde lejos, tenían todo calculado en el momento menos esperado irán tras de esta.

-vamos kim, ya es hora sigámoslas – dijo la rubia avanzando sigilosamente detrás de la chica.

-oye shion, estas segura? No quiero que nos metamos en problemas, ya escuchaste a la vieja, si seguimos molestándola, nos van a expulsar.

-shhh, no pasara nada, solo le daremos un susto a la rosadita para que le quede claro que a mí nadie me humilla – dijo ignorando la cara de preocupación de su compañera, tratando de no perder de vista a su víctima.

Sakura por su parte, sentía ganas de ir al baño, ya acaba de escuchar el timbre de entrada, pero solo se tomaría unos minutos. Mientras avanzaba se sintió tonta por ir al baño de chicas más alejado de su aula, este estaba cerca del área deportiva y a esta hora sabía que los chicos les tocaban práctica.

Al entrar noto como este estaba vacío. Lanzo un suspiro aliviada, no deseaba encontrarse con nadie, se miró en el espejo notando como sus ojos se veian mas apagados... todo eso quedo en el aire al notar como dos chicas bien conocidas se hacían presente.

-hola sakurita, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí – dijo shion mirándola con una sonrisa falsa.

Sakura al verlas, decidió ignorarla y pasar a una de las cabinas pero se vio interrumpida al sentir un fuerte jalón de pelo que la hizo retroceder, observo como la pelinegra la sujeto rápidamente por detrás inmovilizándola.

-que hacen? Suéltenme! – luchaba esta por zafarse del agarre de la chica, pero esta le ganaba en tamaño.

-shh, que? Tienes miedo sakura, ahora no tienes a nadie que te defienda, no? Donde está la perra de ino o vas a llamar a mi novio para que te rescate – dijo con burla, disfrutando como esta le miraba atemorizada. – eres una cualquiera seguro te le metiste por los ojos a naruto Y POR ESO ME GRITO DELANTE DE TODOS! – grito dándole una fuerte cachetada, doblándole el rostro a la chica – te odio eres una zorra! – gritaba golpeándola por todos lados.

-NO! Por favor para! – Exclamaba removiéndose violentamente- no fue mi culpa, para!– gritaba, logro zafarse de kim y sin pensarlo trato de proteger su vientre de los golpes. Se estaba sintiendo mal, sentía jalones fuerte en su pelo y golpes por todo lados, un fuerte mareo la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, sentía su vista nublarse

-shion ya es suficiente, creo nos estamos pasando – dijo kim preocupada al ver el semblante de la chica, no se notaba nada bien.

– estoy embarazada paren por favor– exclamo llorando, sakura intentaba pararse para escapar de aquellas dos, pero no aguanto cayendo desmayada en el suelo

Las chicas al escuchar esto se quedaron de piedra.

-oh por Dios – grito kim alarmada mirando a la chica desmayada– miro a su compañera horrorizada- que hemos hecho

-mentira! – grito la rubia, no puede ser debe ser un engaño, no… ella solo está fingiendo – dijo nerviosa moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-callate shion acaso no la viste, y… si la matamos o si matamos el bebe!- empezaba llorar arrepentida.

-tenemos que irnos de aquí, nadie nos ha visto, vamos! – dijo dándole la espalda rápidamente para salir corriendo del lugar.

-NO! Shion espera! – grito su compañera desesperada, iba a caerle atrás pero estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer.

Ahora estaba sola, en shock… que iba a hacer?

* * *

**nota: **hola se que estuve perdida por un tiempo y la verdad es que no pense que iba a publicar este cap hoy, pues digamos que no estoy pasando una muy buena situacion, por lo tanto la inspiración estaba por el suelo y no tenia animos de nada pero ya estoy aqui.

que les parecio el cap

amo a naruto es tan lindo, pronto sabran porque el y saku ya no son tan unidos

ino y neji juntos, sorpresa! pobre tenten :(

karin... sasuke se paso de vga con ella pero se lo busco, es muy impulsiva, me da pena por ella.

y mi pobre saku que no la a tenido facil en todos estos cap ahora le pasa esto.

que creen que pasara con shion y kim, espero sus comentarios chicas! tratare de actualizar pronto, no olviden comentar me da mucho animo e inspiración

graciass!


	9. Chapter 9

**Un nuevo lazo**

Shion corría lo más rápido que podía, alejándose notoriamente de aquel lugar, sentía su corazón salir del pecho, estaba sofocada de haber corrido de aquella forma, deteniéndose cerca de la enfermería.

Que debía hacer?... era obvio que estaba en grabes problemas, pero tenía que buscar la forma de librarse de aquel problema. Recordó como sakura le confeso desesperada que estaba embarazada, aun no podía creer aquello, será madre de un hijo de… sasuke, aquel chico que la traiga loca, aquel que la rechazo.

-aggh maldición- exclamo apretando los puños, debía olvidar a sasuke y pensar en cómo salvar su pellejo.

* * *

-sakura, despiesta por fis, yo… no quería fue shion te lo juro, yo solo estaba enojada y me deje llevar, pero por favor despierta – decía aquella chica moviéndola un poco sin lograr nada. Dios mio ayúdame, que hare? Se preguntaba nerviosa. La iban a expulsar, sus padres… de solo pensarlo le daba pánico.

Decidió salir a ver si shion vendría por ella, pero todo estaba desolado, hasta que noto a lo lejos a los chicos dirigiéndose a la cancha. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia ellos.

-CHICOS, CHICOS! A-ayúdenme – grito llamando la atención de todos, al ver sasuke entre el grupo sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-hey!, kim que pasa? estas pálida – dijo rock lee con preocupación, no era común ver a esta chica ese estado.

-Y-yo, e-es – y sin evitarlo empezó a llorar – y-yo no sé, es sakura la encontré desmayada en el baño, y-yo no sé nada lo juro – dijo con voz temblorosa, sin dirigirles la mirada.

Naruto y sasuke al escuchar esto, corrieron rápidamente al baño de las chicas, seguido de los demás a excepción de shikamaru que al verla fijamente noto que había algo raro con la chica, estaba extremadamente nerviosa y no paraba de temblar.

* * *

Ino veía como shion acaba de entrar al aula, dirigiéndose hacia la maestra, donde estaba? La clase había iniciado hace rato y solo los chicos tenían permiso para faltar. Al mirar alrededor del aula noto que karin, ni kim estaban, pero sobre todo sakura aún no llegaba, y de esta sí que era extraño a menos que…

-profesora, puedo ir al baño – pido ino algo nerviosa, algo muy malo le paso por la mente.

-señorita yamanaka hace un momento estuvo en su hora libre, así que no hay permisos.

Pero inesperadamente se escuchó un gran alboroto en los pasillos del instituto al parecer había ocurrido algo, acaso… era una pelea? Dijo dentro de sí parándose rápidamente al igual que sus compañeros que sin perder tiempo e ignorando a la maestra decidieron salir amontonados a ver qué ocurría.

Intentaba acercarse a la barandilla a ver qué era lo que pasaba pero se le era imposible, solo pudo ver de lejos a varios de los chicos pasar rápidamente, pero repentinamente vio algo en el suelo que reconoció al instante, la cinta roja de sakura.

-es Sakura! a un lado déjenme pasar, es mi amiga, quítense joder.

En la enfermería todo era un completo caos.

-chicos les pido por favor que salgan así no podremos hacer nada.- dijo una de las enfermeras intentando mantener el orden pero casi le era imposible.

Los chicos se negaban a salir, en especial aquel pelinegro y su amigo, decían que hasta que no hablaran con la chica no se irían, aparte del grupo de curiosos que se acercaban intentado saber que había ocurrido. Pero para su suerte la directora llego para poner el orden y ahuyentarlos a todos.

Ino visualizo de lejos a los chicos fuera de la enfermería y no dudo en correr hacia ellos, pues necesitaba saber que le había ocurrido a su mejor amiga.

-sasuke, que paso? Dime que no le ocurrió nada a sakura y al… -callo rápidamente nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

-no sabemos nada, la encontramos desmayada en el suelo, pero sé que no fue un simple desmayo- dijo el pelinegro molesto.

-q-que quieres decir con que no fue un simple desmayo? – respondiendo la rubia mirándolo fijamente.

-si sakura-chan tenia algunos moretones en sus brazos y el rostro- respondiendo naruto sintiéndose enojado, pues no había podido cumplir la promesa de protegerla.

-y se quien fue la responsable de todo esto- dijo sasuke captando con la mirada a cierta peli roja que caminaba tranquilamente hacia las aulas.

Ino al mirarla, rápidamente entendió todo.

-claro! Justamente karin no había entrado a clases después del receso, esa zorra me las pagara-comento para rápidamente dirigirse hacia la chica seguido del pelinegro y el uzumaki.

* * *

La enfermera se había acercado a uno de los estantes sacando un frasco de alcohol y un retazo de algodón, mojándolo un poco con aquel contenido, se acercó lentamente hacia la chica y ubico el algodón en las fosas nasales de esta para que pudiera reaccionar, la ojijade arrugo la nariz en señar de haber recuperado la conciencia y lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos.

Al sentir la nitidez total de su vista, parpadeo varias veces algo confundida, donde estaba?... sintió la presencia de alguien y desvió la mirada encontrándose con la enfermera del instituto.

-hola sakura – saludo esta con un tono extraño para la chica – recuerdas que paso?

La chica rápidamente cayo en cuenta, la pelea con shion y kim en el baño de chicas.

-¡mi bebe! – dijo alarmada tocándose el vientre, pero sintió las manos de aquella enfermera detenerla. -calma, todo está bien por suerte los golpes no llegaron al vientre, así que no te preocupes ya hemos confirmado el estado de tu embarazo, no hay de que temer pero…- repentinamente sintió un jalón seguido de un fuerte agarre.

Asustada iba a gritar para pedir ayuda pero la chica reacciono rápidamente tapándole la boca.

-shh, iré al grano chica, por tu bien y la de tu hijo no dirás nada vale?- advirtió viendo la mirada confusa de la chica. – dirás que fue un plan de karin y kim, si acusas a shion estarás en graves problemas lo entiendes? Esa chica tiene todo el dinero suficiente como para hacer tu vida un infierno, no quieres eso verdad? – dijo viendo a la chica negar con la cabeza.

-bien, la directora está aquí, ya sabes lo que tienes que decir- dijo amenazadoramente retirándose de aquella pequeña habitación.

* * *

Karin estaba desorientada, no esperaba a ver todo ese escándalo en los pasillos, se desaparecía un momento y ya se había perdido de todo el escándalo, donde estaban sus amigas? Quería saber que le había ocurrido a tonta de sakura.

El grito de su nombre la hizo darse vuelta topándose con una fuerte cachetada propinada por aquella rubia vuelta una fiera.

-fuiste tú, eres una perra como te atreves a hacerle eso! – grito la chica para volver a ir en contra de ella, siendo detenida por el rubio – no, naruto suéltame, esta vera que con sakura nadie se mete.

-q-que, de que hablas estúpida yo no hice nada – dijo claramente confundida y enojada, demonios le había dolido aquel golpe, pensó sobándosela mejilla.

-no lo niegues karin, tu golpeaste a sakura en los baños junto a kim, ahora todo tiene sentido. Fue por lo que paso hoy en el comedor, tú lo dijiste te escuche claramente, dijiste que ella te las pagaría– dijo sasuke mirándola fríamente. – que bajo has caído.

La chica estaba en shock nada de eso era cierto ella no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando, ahora estaba implicada en algo de lo cual era inocente.

-pero de qué hablan, todo es una confusión yo no hice nada, estaba en el baño y ni siquiera he visto a kim desde el receso, por favor amor créeme te lo juro, yo no hice nada- imploro con lágrimas en los ojos tratando de tocar al chico, pero alguien apareció en escena interrumpiendo.

-uchiha, ve a enfermería y usted karin uzumaki venga conmigo, la directora tsunade la solicita. – dijo la maestra acompañada de kim quien miraba el suelo apenada y con cara de haber estado llorando.

-yo no ire a ninguna parte soy inocente! Kim que es esto? por qué nos acusan? – dijo llamando la atención de la chica y ganándose un silencio de parte de esta. – porque no dices nada? Que mierda ocurre, yo no hice nada!

-ya basta Karin, ya se te callo la máscara no finjas más- dijo ino mirándola con asco.

-ya basta! Todos se van a sus aulas, señorita venga conmigo y no oponga resistencia porque será peor para usted y uchiha le dije que tiene un llamado en enfermería no pierda tiempo.- dijo la maestra con exigencia.

* * *

Quería desaparecer, era increíble como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba teniendo la peor experiencia de su vida, se sentía fatal ahora todo se iba a ir a la borda, shion es más peligrosa de lo que pensó, la directora ya sabe que estaba embarazada, su madre lo iba a saber en cuestión de horas y ahora debía hablar con sasuke sobre esto.

Giro el rostro al rostro al escuchar la puerta abrirse, ahí estaba un sasuke impasible o era lo creía ver, noto como algo había cambiado en él, como si estuviera preocupado por la situación, como si fuera eso posible. Refuto en su mente irónicamente, el solo pensaba en sí mismo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logro sentarse, se sentía un poco adolorida e inesperadamente él se había acercado a ayudarla.

-puedo sola – afirmo la chica- gracias- dijo en un susurro, bien trato de respirar profundo, ya era hora.

-me han dicho que querías verme – dijo mirándola algo preocupado, realmente se sentía extrañado.

-si, veras… - guardo silencio, empezaron los nervios, sus manos me empezaban a sudar y no podía mantener la mirada hacia el chico, Dios esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

-ya sé que fue karin, no temas en decirlo – dijo el uchiha algo impaciente, pues estar él y sakura en una misma habitación no era nada cómodo.

-ese es otro tema – se apresuró mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – y-yo… veras hace un tiempo no me he estado sintiendo bien – esta vez el chico la miro con una ceja alzada, demonios no podía más con esto así que.

-vale, estoy embarazada sasuke – dijo yendo al grano de una vez por todas. Todo quedo en total silencio, al no escuchar nada por parte del chico decidió mirarlo fijamente y se encontró a un sasuke totalmente pálido en estado de shock.

-sasuke…- llamo al chico en busca de una respuesta, el ambiente que se acababa de crear era tan horrible, que sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría nuevamente.

-me estas jodiendo verdad? – dijo el chico sin poder creer lo que su ex novia le acaba de decir. Que estaba embarazada, ella? Pero… ok estaba confundido, demonios sí que lo estaba y no sabía otra palabra más clara para poder describirme , paso sus manos por su cara para luego mirarla de arriba abajo, embarazada… - no, esto no puede ser, es una broma verdad?- pregunto sonriendo nerviosamente – vale dejémosno de mierda sakura, estas bromeando verdad?- dijo impaciente, joder estaba sudando frio, la chica estaba ahí, sentada mirándolo con los brillosos, apunto de llorar.

-no, no es broma sasuke – dijo limpiando con sus manos las lágrimas derramadas.

-entonces… se supone que yo soy el padre?- cuestiono el uchiha con dudas mirándola fijamente, aun no podía creer esto.

-estas dudando de mí? – dijo incrédula la chica ante semejante pregunta – te estas escuchando? Obvio que eres el padre sasuke, solo he estado con un solo hombre en mi vida y ese ha sido tú, o ya se te olvido?

-de cuánto tiempo estas – pregunto serio.

-3 meses – respondió segura, viendo como el chico se paraba y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¡maldición sakura y hasta ahora viene a decírmelo?! – grito enojado acercándose a la chica. – yo… no estoy listo para ser padre, ni siquiera nos hemos graduado, joder pensé que estabas tomando la píldora, como mierda dejaste que esto sucediera!

-perdón? Me estas echando toda la culpa?, esto es lo que me faltaba eres un imbécil – dijo la chica totalmente enojaba bajándose de la camilla.

Al verla frente a el tomo en cuenta por qué llevaba el uniforme por fuera, eso quiere decir que pronto se notara, rayos estaba completamente jodido.

-sakura aún hay tiempo? – Dijo mirando fijamente a la chica, esta parecía confundida – ya sabes, te puedo dar el dinero para abortar, nadie sabrá esto y podremos hacer nuestras vidas sin ningún problema… – dijo mirando el suelo.

-crees que no lo he pensado?, no entiendes nada, no es así de sencillo yo… no puedo, no , no puedo abortar no tengo el valor y menos cuando ya… sabes que olvídalo, no sé porque esperaba más de ti sasuke, no se quizás apoyo por lo menos? No sentirme sola en esto.

-yo… lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo mirándome fijamente

Dolió, escuchar eso dolió más que los golpes que había recibido hoy. Me di la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar, dejándolo solo con la palabra en la boca, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy. Lleve mi mano mi vientre y acaricie inconscientemente, sentía las lágrimas caer sin control pero en ese momento descubrí que tenía una razón por la cual luchar de ahora en adelante, debía ser fuerte pues apenas todo estaba iniciando.

* * *

**hello, aqui estoy una vez mas!**

**como pudieron ver todo el cap fue muy intenso pero nee no todo sera tan malo.**

**quiero decirles que no teman de dar sus puntos de vistas y opiniones, aquí la libre expresión es valido solo que sin ofensas haahah realmente tomo muy en cuenta sus comentarios ya que es mi primer fic y es muy motivador, sobre todo doy gracias a las que se toman su tiempo de comentar es muy lindo.**

**también estaba pensando en crear un grupo de whatsapp donde podremos charlar, compartir, recomendar fanfic, dar sus puntos de vistas y no se quizás conocernos un poco mas, pienso que seria cool ustedes me dicen en los comentarios si están descuerdo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Injusto **

-Maldición!- exclamo al aire, sintiéndose frustrado. Había empezado a llover, pero ciertamente eso era lo que menos le importaba. Aún estaba shockeado con aquella noticia, iba a ser padre, PADRE. Era algo que aún no aceptaba, no se imaginaba con un hijo, el Sasuke Uchiha de casi 18 años, con un gran talento y futuro por delante… estaba jodido.

Suspire derrotado mientras iba caminando rumbo a la entrada de mi hogar. Había decidió escapar de la última clase, no tenía ganas de verle las estúpidas caras todos, menos a los maestros. Entre a casa dando un fuerte portazo al cerrar, dejando claro mi humor.

itachi me miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada al ver mi cara, no deseaba hablar con nadie. Subí a mi aposento, tirando mi mochila en algún lugar de la habitación, acostándome en la cama, sin importar lo empapado que estaba, sentía su teléfono vibrar a su lado, viendo el nombre de naruto en la pantalla.

-tks, no jodas dobe- dijo pagando el celular para tirarlo a un lado de la cama, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, quería estar solo.

Cerró sus ojos suspirando fuertemente, su mente vino sakura, aquella hermosa chica que lo cautivo con su inteligencia y belleza, al principio no lo admitía, solía ser un imbécil con ella. Recordó la última vez que hicieron el amor, recordó claramente que el mismo había decido no utilizar preservativo, diciendo que quería sentirla una vez más.

-imbecil, imbécil! – grite jalándome el pelo sin importar si parecía un desquiciado, necesitaba desquitarse consigo mismo por su estupidez.

-bueno, antes no pregunte que te pasaba, pero si estás cansado de tu pelo pico de gallo creo que hay métodos mejores como cortarlo y simplemente raparte – dijo una voz bastante conocida por él.

Allí estaba su hermano mayor cruzado de brazos en la entrada de su habitación, con su típica mirada burlona. Que haría su hermano estado en su lugar?

-itachi, que haces aquí? – pregunte mirando el suelo, algo avergonzado. A pesar de que a veces no lo soportaba, admiraba bastante a su hermano mayor, en "momentos problemáticos" itachi a diferencia de su padre, siempre estaba para apoyarlo, pero que ocurrirá en este caso?

-que ocurre sasuke?- se acercó lentamente tomando la silla de su escritorio, sentándose frente al chico.

Ahí estaba, ya llegaba la dichosa pregunta de que me ocurría, le mire algo temeroso. En el fondo muy en el fondo le tenía respeto a su hermano y estaba nervioso, como mierda reaccionara al saber que embarazo a su ex novia y que su inteligente respuesta fue proponerle que abortara y decirle que no se hará cargo.

-N-nada, no es nada importante – dije parándome rápidamente para quitarme aquel uniforme húmedo, dándole la espalda, joder desde cuando su hermano lo ponía tan nervioso.

Bien ahora si estaba preocupado, si sasuke actuaba así quería decir que algo grave había pasado- sasuke mírame – pidió mirándolo con un ceja alzada, en si era muy raro ver a su hermano así – que pasa? te conozco y sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo su hermano esperando una respuesta.

-bueno, yo…- ya está, no podía decirlo, demonios esto era humillante, se sentía como una nenita miedosa, desde cuando se ponía así y más con su tonto hermano, agh! a la mierda aquí voy – voy a ser padre…

1…2…3 silencio

Mire a mi hermano fijamente, esperando una reacción de su parte, pero nada, solo estaba allí sentado, mirándome como si nada, como si le hubiera dicho que mañana tengo clases… alce una ceja confundido, espera más que eso realmente, tan raro es su hermano?

-itachi… no dirás nada? – dijo llamando la atención de su hermano, quien salió de su mundo, mirándolo sorprendido, abrió levemente la boca y por un momento pensé que me diría algo pero, solo pude ver como abría un más la boca totalmente atónico.

-sasuke ¿estas consiente de lo que acabas de decir? -Dijo parándose de la silla – ¿cómo es eso de que serás padre?, ¡¿acaso estas mal de la cabeza?!

\- fue un descuido- dije tratando de defenderme? Que estúpida respuesta…

-no, pues sería el colmo que fuera a propósito – dijo mirándome enojado, y lo entendía, ese era itachi me dará un sermón grandísimo tipo mama y luego dirá que me lo advirtió. – quien es la chica? Es la pelirroja prima de naruto?

-no – respondí mirando otro lado – es Sakura- ahí vi como mi hermano se pasaba la mano por la cara mirándome como si fuera el más imbécil del mundo.

-sakura haruno, pero no que la dejaste? Dios sasuke, sabes en el problema que te metiste por tu estupidez? La madre de esa chica te matara y no solo ella padre y madre! Es que donde carajo tienes la cabeza? Siempre te lo dije, usa preservativos, incluso podías tomar de los míos en caso de que se te acabaran – este suspiro notoriamente - por cierto, donde esta ella? Que le dijiste?

Esa pregunta me dejo paralizado y sin ganas de responder, baje la cabeza con el ceño fruncido- le dije que abortara, no acepto así que le dije que no me haría cargo- hablo algo avergonzado.

Sin esperármelo había sentido un golpe el rostro, haciéndome caer rápidamente al suelo, mire sorprendido a mi hermano, viendo una mirada fría que me helo la sangre.

-eres un niñato idiota – dijo seriamente mirándome con decepción – los uchihas somos hombres valientes que nos hacemos cargos de nuestras responsabilidades, acaso eso no te lo dejo claro el abuelo y padre? como se te ocurre decirle eso a esa chica? La dejaste sola cuando más te necesitaba!

Y si en efecto se sentía una mierda, estaba en el suelo mirando un punto fijo en su habitación, recordando como sakura lo miro de la misma forma que ahora su hermano lo miraba, como un completo cobarde, imagino el dolor que debe estar sintiendo ella, enfrentado todo ella sola.

* * *

-bien sakura, lamento tenerte aquí, pero ya he llamado a tu madre, ella venderá a recogerte, sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento, y me disculpo por no haber podido evitar que esas chicas te hicieran daño, pensé que después de lo de esta mañana, ya todo esto acabaría, pero veo que me equivoque- dijo algo apenada la directora – en cuanto a lo ocurrido hoy ellas recibirán su castigo, será expulsadas permanentemente – dijo muy segura la directora.

Esto hizo que se espantara levemente, karin… seria expulsada injustamente. Aunque ambas no se soportaran, era cruel que karin pagara por algo que no cometió, pero por un lado estaba shion, recordó la amenaza de esa enfermera, rayos no sabía qué hacer.

-y-yo quisiera…

La directora se paró de su escritorio interrumpiéndola, colocándose frente al retrato del fundador del instituto, jirusen sarutobi. – veras sakura, este instituto es uno de los mejores de todo el país, y no lo digo por ser la encargada de dirigirlo, sino porque también fui estudiante hace muchos años. No es primera vez que ocurren este tipo de cosas, y de hecho es muy común en todos los institutos, pero tenemos nuestras reglas y siempre han sido muy severas, no aceptamos la mínima falta y esa es una de las razones por las cuales nos hemos mantenido como los mejores de toda la región.

Mirándola fijamente continuo – eres excelente estudiante, de hecho eres una de las mejores que ha pisado este plantel, y me siento orgullosa de ti pero… lamento decirte que por tu estado de embarazo no podrás continuar tus estudios aquí, como he dicho anteriormente, nos caracterizamos por tener reglas que no fallamos en mantener y… lamento decirte que una de las primordiales es no aceptar estudiantes embarazadas.

Sakura al escuchar eso sintió el corazón oprimirse, conocía las reglas, cada una de ellas, se había esforzado en memorizarla, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que por ser una de las mejores le darían la oportunidad de finalizar sus estudios, que equivocada estaba.

Con un nudo en la garganta y haciendo el gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura para no llorar en frente de su rectora hablo – señora Tsunade y-yo le pido por favor que no me expulse, sé que son las reglas pero… solo nos quedan meses para terminar, y-yo lo lamento sé que cometí un error pero por favor se lo ruego, no me expulse – imploro tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.

-lo siento niña, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. En 2 días puedes venir a recoger tus documentos – dijo aquella rubia dándole la espalda, de cierta manera le dolía, siempre tenía el ojo encima de ella, más porque sabía que esa chica quería ser una gran doctora, pero esa era las consecuencias de sus actos.

* * *

Naruto estaba acostado con su novia a su regazo, se sentía raro, hacer el amor con shion ya no era igual, de hecho deseaba irse, ya no se sentía cómodo a su lado.

-naru, amor te ocurre algo? – dijo la chica abrazando más fuerte al rubio

-no, nada – respondió algo serio el chico levantándose para buscar su informe regado por el suelo de aquella habitación tan femenina.

-ya te vas? – dijo la chica al ver como este empezaba a vestirse

-sí, no quiero llegar a tarde a casa, mama me espera – dijo colocándose sus zapatos, deteniéndose al sentir a su chica rodeándolo por detrás.

-Mmm amor quédate a cenar conmigo, mi madre vendrá de parís y haremos una rica cena – dijo esta para luego depositar cortos besos por su cuello.

-lo siento, pero ya sabes como es mi madre- expresó alejándose rápidamente cosa que no paso desapercibido por la rubia.

-oye que te ocurre, aun estás enojado conmigo? O estas asi por lo de tu querida sakura? – expreso con tono de celos

\- ya hablamos de eso shion, te deje claro que no me gustaba que te juntaras con mi prima y mira lo que ocurrió hoy, te lo dije karin es muy celosa y su obsesión por sasuke hace que cometa locuras.

-si amor, y me arrepiento, es que karin me comento cosas de tu y sakura que me enojo mucho- dijo haciendo un puchero, utilizando su faceta de niña buena.

\- eso quedo en pasado – dijo algo incómodo mirando a otro lado.

-sí, lo se amor – dijo con sonrisa falsa – ah debemos ir a verla sabes – dijo mirando disimuladamente sus largas uñas, pobrecita embarazada a esta edad, me imagino lo mal que la está pasando.

Naruto se dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar aquella información, su cara de confusión era justo lo que esperaba shion

-que dices shion, embarazada? Sakura? Quien invento esa tontería – dijo el Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido.

-acaso no sabías? Pero si ya todo el colegio lo sabe, sakura está embarazada y supuestamente es de sasuke , aunque también se dice que es de sasori – mintió descaradamente, para luego reírse al ver a su novio pálido.

-y-yo me tengo que ir – dijo el rubio rápidamente, sin siquiera despedirse de su novia, estaba sorprendido, no lo podía creer.

-buenas tardes directora Senju, vine lo más pronto posible – mebuki entro rápidamente, al notar a su hija se acercó.

* * *

-pero que te ocurrió, porque tiene esos moretones es sus brazos, que le hicieron a mi hija- dijo enojada acercándose a la directora.

-hubo un incidente con dos de sus compañeras pero ya está resuelto – respondió tsunade masajeándose la sien. Esta parte era la que más odiaba de ser rectora, a veces se lamentaba el haber aceptado este puesto.

-un momento como que un incidente? Mi hija es muy educada y estoy segura que ella no ha hecho nada, como pudieron permitir que esas salvajes la golpearan, no que este colegio tiene es el mejor de toda la cuidad, acaso mi dinero no vale igual que los demás estudiantes, porque estoy segura que si hubiese sido un estudiante de familia prestigiosa ustedes rápidamente actuarían y evitaran que le pusieran un solo dedo. Estoy segura que esa chica fue la tal karin uzumaki, usted directora sabe muy bien que esa chica a estado acosando a sakura desde que entro a este instituto, como pudo permitirlo?

-señora Haruno, lamento mucho que esto haya pasado, pero no siempre tenemos el total control con los estudiantes. Ya la señorita uzumaki y su otra compañera serán expulsadas.

-me parece totalmente justo, y aprovecho para felicitarla por mantener la equidad con todos los estudiantes, ya que entre ambas sabemos que aquí la balanza siempre se ha inclinado sobre los más… pudientes. Ahora si no hay más nada que decir, nos vamos sakura.

-espere señora – dijo tsunade mirando fijamente a la estudiante. Sabía lo que vendría de ahora en adelante pero era su deber hacerlo. – necesito hablar algo muy serio con usted, a solas

\- Que ocurre- pregunto curiosa la señora notando a su hija tensa – que hiciste sakura? Pregunto con mirada seria.

-sakura espera afuera por favor – ordeno a directora – tome asiento señora haruno.

Al salir de aquella oficina, su mente empezó imaginarse lo peor, sus manos temblaban, realmente temía mucho la reacción de su madre, no iba a soportar tanto en un solo día. Intento calmarse sobando su vientre algo hinchado, y empezó a recitar plegarias a Dios para que su madre no muriera de un infarto.

Unos minutos después se vio arrastrada por aquella mujer totalmente roja de ira

De camino a casa todo fue en un horrible tensión, ya que una amiga de mi madre había aparecido justo cuando iba a empezar a hablar, rápidamente me oculto tras ella, para que su amiga no se fijara en mí, esta le pidió un aventón ya que justo vivía a una cuadra de ella y mi madre con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en mi vida no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

El camino entero fue un silencio tormentoso, y obviamente la señora se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, más trataba de poner temas hasta llegar a casa, pero mi madre la ignoraba totalmente.

Al llegar rápidamente me jalo cerrando la puerta de un portazo

-NO PUEDO CREERLO SAKURA, DE TI NO!, DIME QUE ES MENTIRA, DIME!- gritaba eufórica tirando todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor – ahora todo tiene sentido, tus compresas sin utilizar, casi no querías comer, casi no te dejabas ver de mí! , pensé que estabas enojada mí, Sabías que me daría cuenta y por eso me evitabas.- grito dándole una cachetada, haciendo que su hija gritara de sorpresa.

Nunca la había golpeado, nunca si quiera se atrevió a amenazarla con golpearla, era su debilidad, pero ahora era su gran decepción

-eres una zorra!, ahora mismo iremos a sacarte eso que llevas dentro, no permitiré que dañes nuestra reputación, que eches a la basura todo mi esfuerzo!

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, la iba a obligar a abortar – NO, déjame no lo hare – dijo firmemente alejándose de su madre para correr rápidamente a su habitación, pero esta la había alcanzado.

-sakura haruno, eres menor de edad y yo soy la que mando aquí, eres una desvergonzada, malagradecida.

-Perdóname, perdóname madre sé que te decepcione pero no hagas esto, no quiero hacerlo por favor.

-donde está el padre de ese bastardo? Es ese uchiha verdad? Dónde está? te dijo que se haría cargo? – dijo mirando como su hija bajaba la mirada sin responder.- no verdad? Que creíste, esa gente no actúa de esa forma sakura, los uchiha tienen mucho dinero si y que creías que ellos iban a permitir que uno de sus hijos se case con una chica de nuestro estatus? Para ellos eso es una deshonra, eres una estúpida sakura, igual de estúpida que tu padre. Como harás para mantener ese niño? Si ni siquiera podrás graduarte, no tendrás al padre a tu lado, que harás? Quien le dará trabajo a una niña embarazada, pensaste en eso? NO PENSASTE EN ESO MIENTRAS TE ABRIAS PARA ESE APROVECHADO.

Sakura hipeaba de tanto llorar, todo eso le dolía, sus palabras dolían tanto y más al saber que tenía razón, estaba sola, completamente sola

-yo apenas puedo mantenerte y que piensas que también te mantendré al bastardo? Ja gaste mucho en tu educación y bienestar y así me pagas? Te lo dije, esa amistad con ino no te traería nada bueno, estoy segura que ella te mal influenció – decía caminado de un lado a otro totalmente nerviosa – si estoy segura, pero todavía hay tiempo, vamos! Cámbiate, resolveremos esto y te graduaras, luego nos mudaremos de aquí y olvidaremos esto.

\- no puedo madre, yo… no puedo, lo siento mucho – dijo para salir rápidamente de aquel lugar, no sabía a donde iba a ir solo quería escapar, corría rápidamente, quería irse lejos y esconderse, al doblar la esquina, choco fuerte contra alguien y al levantar la mirada grande fue su sorpresa al verlo.

-N-naruto…

* * *

hello amores volvi, y deje este la continuación del cap anterior, ya quiero avanzar para dejar de hacer sufrir a saku :( pero todo en esta vida es asi, un proceso.

espero que les guste y comenten, siempre aprecio sus comentarios

gracias:3


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermanos **

-N-naruto…- susurro sorprendida al toparse a aquel chico que en un pasado fue su mejor amigo

-Sakura-chan- respondió igual de sorprendido el rubio, observando a la chica de arriba abajo, notando lo descuidada que lucía, viendo sobre todo sus grandes ojos hinchados producto de tanto llorar. Sin esperárselo la chica se hecho a sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

-perdóname sakura, de veras perdóname – se lamentó abrazando fuertemente a la chica, al pasar los minutos sentía como poco a poco la chica se relajaba un poco, calmando sus sollozos. Decidió cargarla sin previo aviso, dirigiéndose hacia aquel pequeño parque tan conocido por él.

Ya ambos sentados, una pequeña briza les susurro un poco, aportando tranquilidad, moviendo levemente aquel largo y fino pelo de su amiga, admirándolo como en muchas ocasiones.

La chica levanto la mirada, intentado borrar rastro de lágrimas. La miro fijamente sintiéndose un poco incómodo de repente, pues después de lo que paso, nunca habían vuelto a hablar directamente a solas, pero ahora viéndola de frente veía en sus ojos una gran tristeza.

-sakura, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué huías de tu hogar? – pregunto preocupado

-yo… lo siento naruto, pero… - suspiro fuertemente recostándose de aquella banca – no sé si pueda hablar de esto ahora, hoy ha pasado tantas cosas, lo único que quiero es morirme – dijo la chica cerrando los ojos.

-¡hey que cosas dices sakura!, como es eso de que deseas morirte, y-yo nunca te había visto asi… - dijo con tono afligido. – sabes sé que ahora mismo estas en el ojo del instituto, y bueno yo ya he pasado por eso sabes- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba la cabeza- pero esas cosas se superan, al final aprendí que uno nunca debe demostrar que los comentarios de los demás nos afectan, debemos ser fuertes y mantener la cabeza en alto pase lo que pase, y ya todo se ira solito.

-¡para ti es muy fácil, no tienes idea de nada, no sabes nada! – exclamo enojada.

-bien, y por qué no me explicas? –respondio calmado, quería confirmar sus sospechas, si lo que su novia le comento era cierto.

Sakura suspiro cansada nuevamente, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía bastante cansada, realmente lucia horrible, su pelo suelo despeinado, tenía la camisa de su uniforme arrugada debido al ajetreo de hoy, dos botones desabrochados mostrando un poco el inicio de sus hinchados senos dejando a la vista una pequeña parte de su brasier azul pálido, se había quitado sus zapatos escolares en ese momento, sin importar que estuviera en lugar público y la vieran como una rara, simplemente no le importaba.

Volteándose nuevamente hacia el rubio, le miro directo a los ojos respondiendo su pregunta – estoy embarazada naruto – dijo tocando su vientre, haciendo que el chico dirigiera su mirada a aquel lugar.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, cambiando la mirada hacia un punto fijo – vaya con que es cierto- Aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente estaba sorprendido e inevitablemente también estaba dolido. Nunca se imaginó algo como eso, no sabía que decir solo le paso la imagen de sasuke a su cabeza – y a todo esto donde esta sasuke?- no hacía falta preguntar quién era el responsable de aquel suceso.

La chica soltó una risa irónica – Ni siquiera me menciones ese bastardo – respondió mirando otro lado – en pocas palabras tu querido amigo me dijo que no se hará responsable.

Naruto al escuchar aquello, abrió los ojos sorprendido- que sasuke… dijo que?... tks ese Bastardo – gruño enojado- ya vera ese idiota le partiré su cara – se paró rápidamente siendo detenido por la pelirrosa – basta – dijo desanimada - no quiero más problemas por hoy, por favor – susurro.

El rubio quedo allí parado dándole la espalda, podía ver su espalda totalmente tensa y sus puños fuertemente cerrados, conocía a naruto y sabía que este cuando se enojaba solía perder el control, pero para su sorpresa este rápidamente se había arrodillad frente a ella, tomando sus manos, bajando su cabeza hacia ella. Asombrada por el repentino movimiento del chico pudo ver como el chico estaba llorando frente a ella.

-perdóname sakura-chan, yo sé que no he sido el mejor amigo, te falle enamorándome de ti. Al saber que tú y sasuke se gustaban me hice a un lado, me aleje de ti con la promesa de olvidarte y así no dañar mi amistad con ambos, ya eso quedo en el pasado aun así siempre serás una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Te prometí que te protegería pase lo que pase y no lo logre. Me duele verte asi, y lo que te hizo sasuke también me lo hizo a mí y esto no se quedara asi. Juro sakura-chan que te protegeré, no te dejare sola eres mi amiga, siempre recuerdo. – expreso

Al notar la sorpresa de la chica, sonrió animadamente abrazándola -estoy muy orgulloso de ti, a pesar de todo decidiste luchar por esa nueva vida que viene en camino – alejándose un poco toco el vientre de su amiga – ya verás que no te vas a arrepentir, y no te preocupes sakura-chan estoy seguro que saldrás adelante, eres una chica muy inteligente que nunca se da por vencida, de veras!

Serás la mejor madre del mundo y si el teme de sasuke no recapacita en estos días, Pues… yo me comprometo a ayudarte y cuidar de ti y y tu hijo- dijo con una sonrisa – ahora quiero que prestes atención, no estás sola y aunque tu madre este enojada contigo, sé que ella te ama y te perdonara – dijo el chico muy seguro

La chica no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, naruto aunque no se notara había madurado mucho, después de todo él tenía razón, siempre podía contar con el pase lo que pase.

No pudo evitar sonreír- gracias naruto – se acercó abrazándolo suavemente, recibiendo lo mismo por el chico.

Con ese pequeño abrazo, comprendió que sakura más que su amiga, era su hermana.

* * *

Me sentía como una mierda.

Después de aquella conversación con su hermano, tenía un sentimiento de… culpa? Rayos no se me sentía mal, un completo idiota.

Itachi estaba molesto, lo último que le dijo fue _– "dices que eres todo un hombre no? Pues ahora compórtate como uno" _Y salió dejándolo completamente solo en su caos. Estaba acostado, arropado completamente. Se sentía enfermo, tenía miles de llamadas perdidas de karin y sus amigos, estaba hastiado, ¿por qué nadie lo comprendía? No quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar solo.

(toc toc) Sasuke te estamos esperando para empezar a cenar, te ocurre algo cariño?- escucho gritar desde afuera a su madre.

-tks – se quejó dándole la espalda a la puerta, porque simplemente no cenan ellos y ya. Odiaba esa tradición.

5 minutos más tarde ya estábamos todos en la mesa, miraba el plato con desgano, no tenia deseos de comer, levanto su mirada hacia el frente captando la mirada seria que su hermano le ofrecía, decidió observar a su madre quien comía tranquilamente ¿qué diría ella al saber que será abuela? Temeroso fijo su miraba donde su padre quien estaba dando un bocado mirándolo fijamente.

-¿por qué no haz probado bocado sasuke? – pregunto su padre mirándolo con su característica cara seria, admitía que su padre era bastante intimidador

-cariño te ocurre algo? Es extraño que no comas, siempre tienes gran apetito – pregunto preocupada su madre.

Itachi lo miraba divertido, se estaba burlando de su situación eso era obvio, pero lo que más temía en ese momento era que este lo traicionara sacando la dichosa noticia de un sopetón.

-umm que tiene el pequeño sasuke, acaso el niño hizo algo malo – dijo burlón, en el fondo estaba enojado por la irresponsabilidad de su hermano pero, ya no se podía hacer nada así que por que no burlarse de su tonto hermanito.

-tks, cállate itachi – dijo enojado, por cosas como estas a veces lo odiaba.

-uh? A que te refieres itachi? Que hiciste sasuke, no me digas que te metiste en problemas otra vez – dijo el uchiha mirándolo seriamente.

-problema no, un problemón- dijo en susurro su hermano, pero que claramente fue escuchado por él.

Apretó los puños mirando a su hermano con advertencia, todo esto visto por su madre, quien prefirió no objetar nada.

-Que dijiste itachi?- pregunto su padre, quien no había entendido nada

-no ha pasado nada. Se me quito el apetito, iré a mi recamara – dijo molesto el chico, parándose sin esperar respuesta

-sasuke ven aquí, y termina tu cena – llamo su padre viendo como este lo ignoraba subiendo rápidamente a su habitación.

-itachi uchiha te he dicho que no molestes a tu hermano, ya sabes cómo es – mirándolo con reproche, aunque en el fondo sabía que algo raro sucedía , esas miradas entre sus hijos, aunque solía mantenerse al margen y dejarle la palabra a su esposo, siempre era muy observadora y conocía muy bien a sus dos hijos. Tendría que averiguar que se traían estos dos.

-vale lo siento, no tengo la culpa de que tu hijo sea tan mecha corta- respondió, volviendo a su cena.

-hmp- estos dos a veces son un gran dolor de cabeza pensó fugaku -y cuéntame hijo, cómo va el proyecto final de la universidad, estoy muy contento porque pronto te graduaras con los honores más alto de toda la universidad – expreso fugaku con una sonrisa de gran orgullo.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido, eran las 7 de la noche. Naruto la había invitado a cenar ramen en aquel lugar favorito del rubio, sintiendo nostalgia debido a que en ese lugar tuvo muchos recuerdos lindos, de cuando el sasuke y ella eran inseparables. Charlaron recordando momentos divertidos, reí muchísimo por las ocurrencias de naruto saltando en ese momento toda aquella mala energía de hoy, desplazando la tristeza con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

Ahora estaba frente a casa que la vio crecer, estaba indecisa si debía entrar o no, pensó en las palabras de naruto y se armó de valor para entrar.

-sabía que volverías – expreso su madre sentada en su sillón favorito, con una copa de vino en mano – de todas formas no tienes a donde ir verdad?

-madre por favor – exclamo cansada – yo, ya no quiero que estemos así, ya tome mi decisión y no abortare, si no quieres apoyarme lo aceptare pero dame tiempo para por lo menos organizarme un poco y saber que hare con mi vida a partir de mañana.

Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, decidió dirigirse a su habitación y darse un largo baño y dormir en su estado se estaba arriesgando bastante y su doctora le advirtió que tuviera cuidado.

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día, la mañana en Tokio estaba fresca y tanto los jóvenes como ciudadanos se preparaban para realizar sus labores comunes.

-Buenos días maestros, he invocado esta reunión breve para hablar sobre unos acontecimientos que ha ocurrido y sobre de todo de como nuestros estudiantes de último año se están saliendo de control. – expreso la directora observando a los maestros encargados de dicho grado.

-vaya si la reunión es a primera hora de clases quiere decir que la cosa va muy seria- dijo kabuto yakushi algo divertido.

– estuve observando las fichas de calificaciones de los últimos meses y estoy sorprendida de como el índice de estos estudiantes están por el suelo, como es eso posible? – continuo la directora indignada, pues en los 4 años que llevaba ejerciendo la dirección del instituto esto nunca se había visto.

-pues si usted tiene mucha razón tsunade, estos jóvenes están muy descontrolados, desde que entraron de vacaciones, están más rebeldes y no quieren esforzarse por nada del mundo en subir sus notas, creo que este año muchos no se graduaran. – comento el profesor asuma con algo de preocupación.

-umm pues sí, la verdad ya tengo a varios fichados en mi lista, pero no es algo del otro mundo estas cosas suelen suceder – dijo kakashi despreocupado

-si kakashi, pero no es algo tan común que la mitad del aula repruebe exámenes que los del año pasado les sabia a papa, pienso que debemos cambiar nuestro método de enseñanza y motivar a los estudiantes, quizás están cansados, es normal a final de año– opino abiertamente kurenai

-lo siento maestra, pero pienso que estos mocosos solo quieren llamar la atención y que les ponga las cosas en bandeja de plata, como usted dijo son estudiantes de último año, deben aceptar que no están en primaria, y se les debe adaptar a un sistema de estudio similar a la educación superior. – dijo ebisu haciendo que kurenai desaprobada lo dicho.

-bien entiendo el punto de cada quien- interrumpió la directora – este instituto se caracteriza por ser exigente en los estudios, no debemos tratarlos como niños de primaria pero tampoco hacerles la vida imposible – expreso mirando a kabuto, anko y ebisu de los cuales tenía el conocimiento de que a veces se excedían con sus métodos de enseñanza – el punto es motivarlos a que se esfuercen, no lo contrario.

-¡bien! estoy de acuerdo – dijo gay animado – son adolescentes y ya saben cómo son, todos los fuimos en algún momento, tenemos que viajar al pasado y ponernos en sus lugares.

-sí, espero que sobre todo tu gay empieces a bajarle a los deportes extremos, ya son varios los que llegan desmayados a enfermería y ya he recibido quejas de algunos padres – dijo la rubia llamándole la atención.

Acodándose en su asiento prosiguió - Y… hablando de desmayo, me imagino que todos estuvieron al tanto de lo que ocurrió ayer con varias de sus estudiantes.

-sí, supe que hubo un pequeño atentado entre mocosas en los baños, pero y qué? En serio hablaremos de esto? Son cosas que pasan, estas niñatas con las hormonas controlándoles el poco cerebro que tienen, no es algo del otro mundo – dijo anko aburrida de tanto parloteo.

-konan, aunque sea "normal" no es permitido y eso hay que tenerlo pendiente. Pero el punto no es ese, la señorita Sakura Haruno que fue víctima del maltrato, era una de nuestras mejores estudiantes, con un índice excelente que todos ustedes saben.

-¿era? – resalto kakashi cosa que también llamo la atención de los demás

-la señorita haruno está embarazada – respondió ante las dudas de los demás.

Kabuto no pudo evitar reír y los demás a excepción de anko estaban sorprendidos

-ah? Rayos pero si es una de mis mejores estudiante, que desperdicio – comento asuma negando con la cabeza

-umm la verdad de todas no pensé que ella sería la elegida de este año – comento kakashi algo decepcionado, pues siempre fue una de sus estudiantes más destacada y también le había tomado cariño, al igual que el imperativo naruto y el difícil de sasuke.

-la elegida de este año dices? – comento kurenai confundida

-ya sabes a fin del año escolar es un poco común estos casos- respondió este con naturalidad.

\- y supongo que el padre es sasuke uchiha no? – dijo kabuto con una sonrisa.

\- y tu como sabes?- pregunto ebisu que se había mantenido fuera del tema

-pues digamos que los he pillado en varias ocasiones. – dijo divertido, ese uchiha no le caía bien.

-bien parando el cotilleo de cosas que no nos conciernen, es lamentable pero si, la ley de este instituto lo deja muy claro y con mucho pesar me ha tocado expulsarla tanto a ella como a las que comenzaron la pelea.

-bien me parece justo, lo de la haruno también es justo, nadie las manda a estar de falditas calientes y no cuidarse – comento anko

-pues no estoy de acuerdo – comento kakashi – está bien que cometió un error pero vamos todos fuimos jóvenes alguna vez y no podemos juzgarla, ella es una gran estudiante y solo quedan meses para acabar, porque no darle la oportunidad?

\- estoy de acuerdo con kakashi – apoyo kurenai – pienso que esta ley es un poco discriminatoria, ella está embarazada mas eso no le impide realizar sus estudios como debe y como dijo mi compañero ya solo faltan meses para el fin de curso, dejen a esa chica terminar sus estudios y ya luego pues que haga lo que quiera.

\- en serio? Y luego que van abrir una guardería para sus mocosos aquí dentro? esto es absurdo y considero que esto debe servir para crear conciencia con las demás adolescente y vean unas de las consecuencias de no tener sexo seguro –expreso anko en total desacuerdo, por otra parte asuma se sumaba al debate.

-vamos de todas formas seguirá ocurriendo, esto no es algo que está en nuestras manos, si las expulsamos solo causaremos que se atrasen más y que se depriman por no tener apoyo para que finalicen sus estudios, además todos tienen derecho sí o no compañeros.

-estoy de acuerdo a demás hay que resaltar lo buena estudiante que es – apoyo gay

-bien cálmense, la verdad lo he estado pensado – admitió tsunade – pero esto ya es algo serio que se debe hablar los superiores y demás encargados. Ahora enfóquense en los estudiantes con los indicies en alerta roja – dijo cansada – ya se pueden retirar.

* * *

ino estaba incomoda, sobre todo porque ya las noticias de que su amiga estaba embarazada se había corrido como pólvora y sospechaba quien era la responsable de todo ese chisme. La rubia miraba fijamente al grupito situado en la esquina de atrás, el centro de atención en ese momento era shion, quien al parecer era la responsable de regar el chisme.

No la soportaba, desde el primer día que entro a este instituto quería llamar la atención con su hipócrita sonrisa de niña buena, voz de angelito que no rompe un plato y aire de reinita, obviamente se ganó la atención de los chicos tontos y por su apellido un grupo de falsas con las cuales tenían mucho en común, está en una ocasión quiso ser su "amiga" pero rápidamente paso de ella, olía a las zorras falsas de lejos y luego lo confirmo al ver como se comía a sasuke con los ojos a la vez que se involucraba con naruto.

Y lo peor de todo es que ahora se sentía algo sola sin la compañía de sakura, pero allí estaba hinata que, aunque le parecía algo rarita al tratarla le pareció un amor, muy linda aunque demasiado tímida para su gusto.

-bien chicos, inmediatamente empezaremos con la exposición de su proyecto asignado para hoy, espero que estén preparados - entro el profesor kabuto sin perder tiempo. – a y les advierto, sin fichas

-QUEEEEE! – Exclamo naruto totalmente pálido - p-pero porque, sin eso me pierdo totalmente – dijo el rubio con expresión de miedo.

* * *

Se removió tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, llevaba minutos vagando en su cama tratando de volver a dormir pero al parecer ya era suficiente. Se estiro un poco, abriendo los ojos al notar lo sumamente claro que estaba el día, que hora serian?

-ummm – se quejó del leve mareo que sintió al levantarse, como odiaba esos malestares.

Al ver la hora quedo espantada, ¡las 12 del medio día! Rayos nunca había dormido tanto. Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, al mirarse en el espejo noto como sus ojeras ya no estaban tan notorias y se sentía más relajada, dirigió la mirada hacia su vientre levemente abultado, colocándose de lado para ver si se notaba más, aún estaba pequeña – me pregunto… que serás? Una niña o un niño? – sonriendo negó con la cabeza – aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso.

Al terminar de asearse, se hizo una cola mal hecha con varios flecos a los lados de su redonda cara, se colocó un short blanco y un t-shirt dos tallas más grande que ella, color negro con varias nubes rojas y el nombre AKATSUKI en blanco sobre su pecho, fue un regalo del primo de naruto, nagato quien había abierto su primer bar el año pasado, le habían sobrado tantas que termino regalando a todos los amigos de naruto. Sonrió algo triste, les echaba de menos

Al salir noto que su madre no estaba como era de esperarse, se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de alimentos. Ya en la sala, sostenía su plato de onigiris rellenos de salmón entre sus piernas, con una mano se disponía a comer, mientras con otra cambiaba de canal, buscando algo interesante.

Al acabar de comer y se dio cuenta que eso la había dejado con la misma hambre – rayos pero si hice dos – dije algo decepcionada, escucho el sonido de su teléfono indicándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje, "_te extraño frente T-T" _ era un mensaje de ino – owww también te extraño cerda- dijo en voz alta, para luego empezar a responder aquel mensaje siendo interrumpida por el sonido del timbre.

Inmediatamente sonrió emocionada, estaba segura que era su amiga que venía a hacerle compañía al salir del colegio, sin perder tiempo corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente fue remplazada por una total cara de sorpresa.

-hola, necesitamos hablar – dijo la persona que menos se esperaba en el mundo.

* * *

**hello! omg admito que dure semanas escribiendo este cap tannnn sencillo jaja xd, la inspiración me traicionaba de vez en cuando, pero aqui estoy por fin. quiero agradecer a Arella96, Sakuraflorece y sabakuNosakura por siempre tomar de su tiempo para comentar, ya hasta cariño les tengo :3 quiero que sepan que tienen la libertad de enviarme mensajes con alguna sugerencia. **

**y bien que me dicen del cap? admito que amo a naruto es tan lindo, y ha don sasuke la conciencia y la depresión lo estan volviendo loco.**

**comenteeeennnnnnnn! nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
